Never leave you
by ArteReiko
Summary: After watch her classmate, Isana Yashiro running away from a skater boy, Asuka decided to follow them to rescure his classmate, but because of a series of events she is bound to help the red clan and find out who kill their clan member. Misaki X OC [I don't own K]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Asuka**

"Do you need me for anything else?" I asked my classmate Kukuri while I just finish to move some boxes that have a lot of things for the cultural festival.

"Oh, thank you Asuka. And now that you mention, I need some suplies to finish the decoration for the festival. Do you mind if I send you to the city to buy them?" The schoolgirl said to me while holding her hands begging me to do it.

"Yeah, I don't mind, in fact I was gettin tired to go from here to there whith boxes all around the school".

"AH thank you So much Asuka! You are the Best." She said with a big smile on her face while giving me the money and the direction of the place where I have to go.

I am Asuka Reiko, I'm a 17 years old school girl from Ashinaka High School; I have long black hair and deep blue eyes, I always let my hair down and parted in the middle letting my hair fall to my face when I'm not fixing it. I like to use black kneesocks combined with my uniform. And right now I'm going to Shizume city.

'Thank god Kukuri sent me to other place because I was seriously getting boring with the preparations of the festival. I really need a break.' I said in my head.

* * *

Finally I arrived to the city and with all the supplies on a bag I was going to come back to the school, when something catched my eye. It was Isana Yashiro my classmate but he was being pursued by a skater boy. They both were running really fast in a crowd of people. I didn' t know what was happening but I couldn't leave my classmate alone with someone chasing after him so fiercely.

I ran after them with all my might until I catch them into an alley. "Yashiro!" I yell without thinking and he spot me.

" Asuka!? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see me.

"Uh- I... " I didn't kown what to say. Yashiro was cornered by a boy on his skateboard, he has chestnut hair with a black beanie, a pair of headphones around his neck, a long sleeve white shirt, dark green shorts and a red sweater around his waist, and on top of that with a bat of baseball in his hand! What the hell Yashiro did to get into this situation?!

But I couldn't stay there and do nothing, so I run to Yashiro's side and faced the boy with an angry face and yell to the skater " I don't know what Yashiro did, but I am not gonna let you hurt him!" With those words I thought that I made the things worse, but to my surprise the boy gave me an unpredictable reaction.

He stood there looking at me with blush on his face and a confused look. 'Why did he react like that? I thought he was going to screw us.'

But at that moment I remembered that I still had the bag with the suplies, and my mind reacted immediately; if we wanted to get out of this, we had to act quickly. So without thinking too much I threw the bag to his face and hit him with the content, I grabbed Yashiro's hand and started running away from the other boy. "Run Yashiro, c'mon!" I said cursing myself for that stupid decision I made, but there was no time for that, we needed to get out of here as fast as we can.

A few moments later to the throwing bag, the skater boy was growling and emanating a red aura out of his body, and a second later he was chasing us with full speed on his skateboard.

"Oi! Come here Isana Yashiro!" The boy yelled shaking his bat a few centimetres behind us almost touching us. But just at that moment: "Kusanagi-san !" The boy yelled again, we didn't know who he was calling for, but just right in front of us there was a blonde guy with purple sunglasses and a lighter in his hand, and he was forming fire balls that were coming to us.

"Get down!" I yelled while grabbing Yashiro and threw us on the ground. Successfully we dodged the attack, but both guys cornered us and we had no escape. 'Shit! What do I do now, I don't have any weapon to fight back, what is going to happen to us?' I curse myself for being so powerless, I gave up waiting for whatever was going to happen to us as I shut my eyes close when suddenly a guy with black hair on a ponytail fell from the sky in front of us. He was carring a sword with him. 'Cool, another dangerous person arrived' I was thinking that but that person was fighting with the other men from before, 'Probably he is a good guy' I thought but then he grabbed Yashiro and pull him into his chest just to jump to the top of the bulding and leaving me with the most extrange feeling that i felt that day. With all that happend I concluded ,he was the rarest guy that I met today.

But suddenly I realized I was left behind! He took Yashiro and ran away leaving me with this dangerous people and with no clue of WHAT THE HELL just happended.

Just behind me i heard a noise and I jump from the ground scared. Those guys were still there.

"What do we do now Kusanagi-san?! Isana Yashiro escaped" The teenager said as he was going to follow the two boys, when his blond friend stop him before he goes.

"Don't worry, we are going to move to the next part of the plan" He said with a relax attitude. And with his cellphone on his hand he click it.

I didn't know what was that for, but they seemed fine after all that happend. I just stayed on the floor without knowing what to do 'If I got up, they will see me and chase me, and now I know this men can throw fireballs anytime; but if I just stay, they will probably ignore me and go away, after all, they were chasing Yashiro, not me.'

So I decided to play it safe, and I stayed in my place. BIG MISTAKE.

"Oi Yata-chan don't let the girl escape, she can be usefull, she knows Isana Yashiro after all. Take her with you and go to HOMRA" The blond man said lighting a cigarette with a smile on his face.

"What?!" The teenager and I shouted at the same time.

"Wh-why sh-should I do that!?" The boy shouted again with a red face.

I should be crazy but at that moment I thought thar he looked cute. So his name is Yata and that blond guy is Kusanagi and the cruel reality that I didn't want to accept is true, those men are members of the red clan, so that means Yashiro must did somenthing VERY bad to this guys to pissed them off.

"I have some things to do before I come back to the bar, so I count on you." The tall man said before leaving the alley waving his hand to us.

With now the two of us alone the skater looked down on me still with blush on his face and start leaning close to me. My heart was beating very fast and I closed my eyes, I didn't know what to expect from him. But then I felt his hand grabbing my waist and a push that raised me up from the ground to load all my weight on his shoulder.

I quickly open my eyes wide open to see the end of the alley from a higher level; and really surprised I realized that the boy was carrying me on his shoulder. He has put one hand on the back of my waist to hold me. I turn my face to see his pissed expression and pink cheeks on his face while he started to walk to the exit of the alley before I even start to process what was happening.

I was angry and embarrassed for his sudden action. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" I yelled at him kicking my legs and hitting his back with my hands trying to get rid of him.

 **Misaki Yata's P.O.V**

"Oi, stop doing that! The people are going to suspect if you keep doing that!" I shouted to her. Just carrying her to the bar was enough, and now if she is going to make a fuss about this... And I had to grab her because I knew she was going to run away if I simply told her to follow me, after all this girl reached us to the alley. 'She is fast.' I thought as i glanced at her.

"Let me go idiot!" She shouted as she moved her body to get rid off me. She was moving very sharply, causing that we both almost fall on the floor but I made the grip stronger using both of my arms so she doesn't escape. But suddenly I felt somenting off, now I have one hand on her waist but I can feel somenting soft with my other hand. I squeezed my hand a little to the thing I was toching, trying to figure out what was it. It was kind of warm to the touch but then I felt some fabric with my fingers, when suddenly I heard...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING!? PERVERT!" I was surprised by her shout when I realized that the soft thing I was touching with my hand was her b-butt!

"S-S-Sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!" I shouted lifting up my hand from where I was touching, feeling my face getting hotter. "Tch" I couldn't help it anymore, I just held her legs with my now free hand, and started running to HOMRA from the shortcut I knew, with the schoolgirl complaining and screaming.

* * *

Finally we arrived to HOMRA, and I let down the girl. She was looking at me with a cold look. But my job was to make her enter the bar, so i gathered courage to hold her hand gentely to not scare or hurt her, but she spoke before I did.

"So this is the red clan's base?" She said really calm, looking at the entrance of the bar.

"Y-you are not going to run away?" I asked her doubtful.

"Well, I'm here now, I guess is not worth it. I mean there can be more members inside, and if I run away they can chase me very easily." she said with a chuckle resignedly.

 **Asuka's P.O.V**

I noticed he blushed a little with my words, looking away, when I rembember: " Your name is Yata, right?"

He looked at me again "Y-Yes, y-you can call me Yata."

"Ok, I'm Asuka Reiko. Call me Asuka." I said with a warm smile, that I didn't get why I made. A moment ago I was angry at him to force me to come here but he look less scarier than when we were in the alley.

"Y-yes, A-Asuka. That is a c-cute name". He said nervously as he enters the bar and I followed him inside closing the door behind me.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. So, this is the first chapter of the first fanfic I made; I just corrected the grammatical errors, so I hope this time It's correct. ; )**

 **And If you liked it, you can leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Presentation**

We entered the bar. Inside was something that I have never seen with my eyes before, the place was like and old English pub, very pretty and clean, it looks like the owner really cares for it.

"I'm here." Yata said to the people inside the bar, while we entered.

"Oh, welcome back Yata-chan" Kusanagi said. " I see that you bring the girl with you, did you had any problems?" He added with a mocking tone.

"Eh! What are you doing here Kusanagi-san!? You said that you had things to do before coming back here". Yata Answered angrily.

"Oh yeah, that. I lied. I just wanted to put you in a situation where you were alone with a pretty girl and you were forced to talk to her. And it looks like you did". The blond said getting fun with the boy's reactions.

While those two discussed at the bar, a little girl that was sitting on the couch, got close to me and pulled my skirt to look at her. She was beautiful, she looked like a doll with her white hair, red eyes and white skin, dressed as a Gothic Lolita and with a cute hat on her head '¿What was a cute girl like her doing in a pub at this hour?'

She looked at me and murmured " Your red is going to be warm and sweet."

I didn't know what she meant, then she released my skirt but still she was looking at me. I bent down to be at her height and asked with a sweet and calm tone "What's your name little girl?"

"Anna" She simply answered.

"It's a cute name Anna, my name is Asuka". She was a little surprised to hear my name, but then she smiled innocently. 'She is... SO cute!' I couldn't help to think and the next thing I did, was take her in my arms and hug her. Out of nowhere the place fell silent and the two men at the bar looked at me surprised.

"W-what? She is too cute, I couldn't help it" and it didn't seem like Anna was uncomfortable, she was hugging me too.

"Pff-hahaha" Kusanagi from the bar laughed at my childish attitude."They look cute together, don't you think Yata-chan?"

Surprised by the sudden question, he could only reply with, "Ah, w-well t-they do look c-cute t-together, I think" trying to create an answer without looking directly at us and scratching his head. I couldn't help laughing a little to his reaction with one hand trying to cover myself.

"Well, I'm here, why do you need me?" I asked as I stood up.

"Oh yeah, have a seat." the blond invited me to sit pointing the sofa. I sat down and then Anna sat beside me. "We didn't present ourselves, I'm Izumo Kusanagi, and I'm the owner of the bar" he said as he offered me what seemed like a long glass of squeezed orange juice.

I accepted it and then introduced myself "I am Asuka Reiko, a student from Ashinaka High school." I took a sip from the glass in my hand, "You have an awesome and unique bar" I added with a laugh, obviously flattering him by his proud introduction as the owner of the Pub.

" Thank you, if only all the frequently members of this bar would say the same…" he said directing his look to Yata, unique member of the clan that was present at the time and sitting in the bar listening. "And this is the meeting place of the Red clan, our base, HOMRA".

Although I knew that already, it still impressed me to hear it directly. They are a maligned clan where you only heard terrible things about, but here I am and I didn't think so. At least this bar is everything but dismal and somber, like I would expect to be. And this two guys are not as scary or dangerous like they seemed in the alley.

"Ok Asuka we need you to answer some questions about Isana Yashiro, do you think you can do it?" He asked me without pressure.

"Yeah, I think I can." I answered without knowing what kind of questions would be or why this clan have something to do with Yashiro.

"Since when do you know Isana Yashiro and what kind of person he is?" He started asking me.

"Recently, he just transferred some weeks ago but I don't remember exactly, but ... now that I think about it, I think nobody in class knows either, and yet even skipping classes or being late, he gets along with everyone, it is as if we all know and accept him" When I started speaking I realized some important things that I never questioned myself before "... but I never thought about it before, I know absolutely nothing about him, besides his name." My own words made me doubt and tremble. Who was Yashiro?

Kusanagi and Yata exchanged glances, it didn't sound as if Asuka was lying, but it seemed that the history of Isana Yashiro was uncertain. Kusangi put a hand in Asuka's shoulder so she could lift her look "It's all right you don't have to push yourself too much" he said, removing the weight from her shoulders. And like this the questions continued for a few minutes, but the final conclusion was the same: Isana Yashiro was someone that you could not tell anything about.

Suddenly the sound of the door was heard at the entrance, the door was wide open and several men entered the bar exalting the teen. They were all older than her and they could be, what she assumed were the other members of the clan.

Entering all of them, the first thing they noticed was the girl with black hair and big blue eyes, dressed in school uniform as she looked at them a little nervous with a pale pink hue on her cheeks.

The room filled with silence, that lasted until the members began to move toward her, taking everyone already inside by surprise.

"Who are you?"

"Why did anybody told me there was a beauty in our bar!?"

"What's your name cutie?"

"How old are you?"

Questions after questions suffocated Asuka, while Kusanagi was trying to calm them down and explain things. "Ok everyone, she's Asuka-chan. She is helping us figure out the identity of Isana Yashiro, so don't harass her and let her breathe." He finished addressing them. "Don't worry Asuka-chan, I won't let them do anything, they can seem idiots and dangerous, but they are nice people". He Said to Asuka calming her down.

In that calmer weather the members began to introduce themselves with the girl.

"Nice to meet you Miss, my name is Yō Chitose, you can call me as you like." the boy said as he kissed the hand of the girl. Seconds later Chitose was hit in the head by a boy with glasses and a hat.

"You didn't hear? Don't alter the girl, I apologize for the behavior of my friend, I'm Masaomi Dewa." He said giving a handshake to the girl.

" Hello, it's a pleasure." She replied to both.

"Hi I'm Shōhei Akagi and that one there is Saburōta Bandō" he said pointing to his friend hooded with sunglasses that greeted me from afar.

"Hi, what's up" answered the girl happily.

Two other members came "Hello my name Kōsuke Fujishima and this is Eric Solt" showed up with a smile, as he pointed to his blonde friend, who seemed suddenly approached the girl to look closely and say:

 ***** " Those eyes... are you foreign?" Asking in another language, causing others to stay looking for an answer.

To which Asuka said ***** "No, I was born here in Japan, but my mother was American, that's why i have this blue eyes."pronouncing each word perfectly, surprising all at the bar and making the blond smile.

 ***** (this two speak in English, while everyone else can't understand them, because they speak in Japanese)

Finally, the last member of the clan was presented "Rikio Kamamoto, nice to meet you". He told the girl amiably offering his hand to greet her. To which the young girl replied, "Nice to meet you , too " shaking his hand. Everyone in the bar were very good with the girl, making her feel comfortable. But there was still something that was bothering her, and decided to find out.

" Well now is my turn to ask why are you after Yashiro?" asked the schoolgirl. The bar silent, all avoided her gaze, she believed that she had ruined the mood, but a few seconds after Kusanagi said.

" I guess with all we make you did , you deserve to know the truth... we believe that Isana Yashiro killed a well- liked member of our clan." The girl froze in her seat when she heard the words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : A new member**

"N-no, it can't be! Yashiro is a high school student like everyone else, he could not do that! Maybe you have the wrong person." the woman said as she rose up from the couch.

"We have evidence. Right now, a video where the murderer is shown, is being played on all the devices of the city, showing the image of your classmate in each one." Kusanagi said approaching the girl, showing her the evidence incriminating Yashiro .

She couldn't believe it. It was her classmate, but she still didn't want to accept it, she wanted to be on his side and she decided to make it clear, but suddenly a man came down the stairs. He was a tall, red-haired man with a serious look and a menacing aura, the girl noticed him and waited for the man to speak.

"Why did you make such a fuss?" he asked with a hand scratching his head with a voice a little upset and tired.

"Oh, did we wake you Mikoto?" Kusanagi asked.

'¿Did he said Mikoto? I had heard of him, he is the leader of the clan, he has great power and control of fire, creating it from nowhere.' Mikoto himself who is said to calcine all his enemies, the same man was just a few meters away from me.

He looked at me a little confused for being someone that he had never seen before and did not expect to find at the bar. "Who is she?" He asked everyone, waiting for someone to answer for me, but it was me who broke the silence and turned my gaze to the intimidating man to stand before him and answer his question, which no one expected me to do including the redhead.

"I'm Asuka Reiko, a student from Ashinaka High school, 17 years old." I said in a strong and clear tone, so that everyone in the bar can hear me and for the redhead to turn to look at me.

I got close to him to be face to face. Obviously the man had to look down to see me for the gap in our height, he is very tall. He still looked at me confused.

"You must be Mikoto Suoh, the leader."

"Um" he answered me nodding.

"Forgive my intrusion and um... for wake you, I guess. But I was brought here to answer some questions and then leave, but... from what I heard, I don't think that's possible." The leader raised an eyebrow.

"You said that my classmate is the murderer of your clan member, but that is something I can't believe that easily, even with that video. If that is the case I'll believe it when It's proven, but I will never know if I don't do something, but I can't do it all by myself."

I looked into his eyes with a straight face and a strong conviction "So I want to be a member of this clan!" I declared without a trace of uncertainty in my voice.

Mikoto had opened his eyes for the first time surprised, and the members looked at me with his mouth open.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking into my eyes.

I was actually surprised how quickly he accepted it, I thought he will never take me seriously.

"I want to know the truth behind all this. I'm still on the side of Yashiro, but I also want to help you discover what happened. I am not a person who betrays or take back what she says or does, I will take responsibility for my actions. So if you're okay, I want to be accepted here". I finished saying without taking my eyes off him.

Everything was silent but after a moment, Mikoto offered her his hand. And she was about to accept it, when suddenly his hand was completely surrounded by red and pink flames.

No one at the scene predicted it. She took his hand in a blink, never taking off her eyes off his hand on fire. Only a fool would put his hand in the fire, there were several members who were shocked, even hesitated before taking his hand or let him touch them after see flames coming from the hand of the king when they were initiated in the clan; and there she was, a schoolgirl who never looked away from the menacing man, who spoke fearlessly and directly face to face, when they knew and saw adults running away when crossing their king or heard the mention of his name.

Everyone in the bar were speechless. By taking Mikoto's hand, I didn't feel the heat of the flames and I couldn't believe it, I felt a gentle warmth enveloped me and ran through my body, a very pleasant sensation, but then I felt a slight pain in my back as if my skin were marked with heat. The flames disappeared from his hand and Mikoto detached his hand from mine and then putting it in my head, taking me off guard as I kept thinking about what had just happened.

With his hand on my head, I looked up as he softly ruffled my hair. "Welcome" he said with a small smile, before heading to the couch and lie down.

It did take me by surprise 'The dreaded Red King just ruffled my hair playfully and smiled at me?!' With only that, I was stunned and a little flushed at the same time.

Unexpectedly I felt a weight on one side of my body and a pair of hands around my waist. It was Anna who was hugging me "Welcome" she said in her soft voice as she smiled. At the same time the whole bar began to celebrate and scream if a little confused by what just happened. Actually I was too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Celebration**

The atmosphere was a little strange, all members of the clan were confused, but at the same time were happy that I joined. Anna released me and ran off to Mikoto who was on the couch.

"I must admit that I didn't see that coming, but it's good that you joined the clan, Welcome Asuka-chan." Kusanagi said from the bar while smiling.

They all surrounded me as I were welcoming, celebrating, making me smile very happy. I could not believe that I was welcome, it felt like a dream.

"Welcome Asuka-san!" Kamamoto said ruffling my hair gently.

"It's so good to have a girl in the group, along with Anna!" Chitose said, taking me by surprise, as he hugged me tightly up off the floor in a tight embrace where I could feel his torso and mine. When he put me down, he took me by my shoulders asking me very seriously "What cup breasts are you?"

"How can you ask that out of nowhere, pervert !?" Masaomi yelled hitting his friend in the head.

"But they felt really big." The boy said as he held his head from the blow.

Thus, the members began discussing and fighting very serious by the sudden question. But even though his question was very unexpected and took me off guard, I wanted to relieve some tension that had formed, otherwise, I feared that the situation gets violent, so I gathered some courage and broke the ambient pressure.

"Um ..." I try to start the sentence when everyone in the bar turned to me responding in unison silence. "D- D cup" I said timidly in hushed tones, in an attempt to calm the situation, with my red face, taking my hands hard on the bottom of my skirt and looking away to not meet their looks.

Their reactions were varied. Chitose who was who asked me, covered his nose to prevent nasal discharge he was having. Several members were shocked at my response and some other blushed a little. I even saw that Yata who had not spoken, he spat the contents of the vessel he was drinking. And Kusanagi was holding laughter to see the reaction of his teammates.

"Well, well, enough of questions" Izumo said as he finished laughing. "Why don't we celebrate the entry of Asuka-chan in the clan?"

All agreed with the idea, even I felt happy for everything that was going on. I spent the next hour talking to everyone. I learned some stories of members of the clan, always sitting at the bar. But I felt something was missing, when I noticed that Yata had not talked to me since we got here.

'Is it because he didn't accept me as his partner clan or the fact that I said I was on the side of Yashiro?' I decided to ask Izumo, who was serving at the bar.

"Kusanagi-san"

"What's wrong Asuka-chan?"

"You know why Yata has not spoken to me since we got here?"

He looked at me and laughed a little "Don't worry, it's not that he dislike you, is that Yata-chan is ..."

"Allergic to women" interrupted Chitose.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It means that the Chihuahua can not talk to them." Eric added.

"Still Yata-san respects girls and doesn't like them to be in danger, so you can trust him, Asuka-san" said Kamamoto, defending his friend.

* "That doesn't matter, he still is pathetic for not being able to talk to a school girl" Returned to add Eric, this time in English, but to my surprise Yata understood what he said.

*(he speaks in English)

"Ha! What do you mean by that ?!" He came clutching the neck of Eric's shirt.

"What, you need me to repeat it in a language you can understand?"

It was obvious where this was going, so I decided to stop them.

"Stop, you two." I said putting me in the middle of the two separating them with my hands as far as possible. None of them believed that I would end the fight before start, but while Eric only was surprised that I was I the one stopping them, Yata on the other hand, is exalted when I touched him in the chest, to separate, and he gave a small jump back while his face took a red color.

With this short experience I understood that Yata really changed personality when it comes to a girl, but I also learned that if I wanted him to talk to me, I had to provoke him. With this malicious idea I smiled to myself and started.

"Well, then it's true that you can't even look me in the eyes and speak to me." I didn't want to bother him, but I really wanted him to talk to me, without him feeling nervous. "Who would have believed it from a member of HOMRA? I thought they were all brave and strong, but It seems I was wrong." I think everyone know what I was planning, and let me continue. "Surely you're not as tough as I thought."

At this point you could see the flames coming out of him, "What are you trying to say?" He asked directly trying to intimidate me.

'BINGO!'

"For your information I am the vanguard of HOMRA" he said proudly. "And I am one of the strongest here, so I dare you to say it again."

I already succeeded, Yata was talking to me without caring that I was a woman, but I didn't want it to end here. "You may be strong, but you're not so fast, after all I caught you in the alley even when you were going on skateboard. Plus I bet you're not as smart as me."

"You don't seem very smart." Yata replied haughtily.

"You're wrong, I ranked fifth in the list of the best grades of the entire second year of all the school." I said particularly proud of that because it was true.

"At least I don't throw packets to other people's face!" We began to discuss naturally I even forgot why I started this.

"And at least I don't go around touching the butt of people I don't know!"

"..."

It took me a second to realize what I just said. I think it got out of my hands. The whole bar did not produce any noise, everyone present turned their gaze to Yata, who was the color of a tomato. The bar exploded into a violent flood of questions and accusations against Yata. Mikoto covered Anna's ears so she cannot hear the following.

"Yata you really touch her!?"

"Damn lucky!"

"Who knew you were a pervert!?"

Comments and laughter consumed the space, I turned to Kusanagi, who was among the few who were not screaming to the poor Yata and said "Sorry, it got out of my control."

"It's okay, at least you managed Yata to speak to you normally, despite being a girl." adding with a laugh playing "And we also discovered that Yata-chan has some interest in the female figure."

I laughed with his comment and realized "Kusanagi-san what time is it?"

"It's eight o'clock"

"It's so late !? I gotta go." I said on impulse ready to go to the door.

"Wait Why don't you stay here to sleep Asuka-chan? By the time you get to your room it will be too late."

"Can I stay?"

"Sure, there are bedrooms upstairs, you can stay if you want."

"Thank you!" I said saved from not having to return at night.

"Anna show Asuka-chan her room."

Anna came up to me and took my hand up the stairs together. "This is Mikoto's room, the next is mine, and that is Misaki's, this is yours." she said pointing my room.

"Thanks Anna, but who is Misaki?"

The girl looked at me confused "Misaki Yata."

So his name is Misaki but more importantly "Yata live here too?"

The girl nodded, 'I wonder why he live here too'. Mikoto is the leader and Anna is a strain, as the guys at the bar told me, that explains why there is a girl in a bar even at this hour.

I took the hand of the girl with a smile and went back downstairs, the bar was calmer, I guess they already passed the part where they questioned Yata by what I said.

A few hours passed and all the men began to leave, I said goodbye to them, expecting to see them again, now as a new member HOMRA, Mikoto softly ruffled my hair again and went upstairs, Anna followed him.

Kusanagi saw my uniform and went to Yata "Yata-chan, lend Asuka-chan some clothes to sleep."

"W-What !? Why me !?"

"You're about the same height as she is, and also Anna's clothes will not fit her ... not to someone with a D Cup." he said mocking me for what I said previously.

"Kusanagi-san!" I protested by his words a little embarrassed. Not noticing that Yata was also embarrassed by the sudden mention references to the letter" D ".

Yata went upstairs and I was going to follow him.

"Good night, Asuka-chan" Kusanagi said.

"Goodnight Kusanagi-san." I said as I climbed the stairs.

In the upstairs I didn't see Yata, he should have gone to his room to look for something I could borrow from him, so I went to his room that Anna had pointed out and went in.

"Yata did you find something I can use?" I said inside his room.

"W-What are you doing here!? Knock before entering!" He said looking in his drawer.

"I am sorry!" I said as he gave me a long-sleeved shirt dark brown. "Thanks." I said accepting it.

"Tch, I don't know why I have to help you after what you did put me through down there."

"Oh, about that ... I'm sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you, I just wanted you to normally speak to me, because it seemed like you didn't want me in the clan."

Yata was surprised and then said as he looked down and scratched his neck "I-It's okay, don't apologize. Mikoto-san is the one who let you in, and you don't seem like a weakling at least not your attitude, a-also you run faster ... a-and w-what happened in the alley, s-sorry about that, I didn't mean to! "

It was the first time since we came here, that he tell me what he thinks, leaving my doubts back and making me smile with his words. "It's okay, I know you didn't do it on purpose. Let's try to get along from now on." I suggested with a smile.

"Y-yes." He answered staring at my eyes for a few seconds.

Before heading out the door I turned to see him, "Oh, and... you don't need to force yourself to talk to me if you don't want to or you're nervous, you can get used to your time." I said with a sweet smile and then go to my room "Good night."

 **Misaki Yata's P.O.V**

She left my room, It took me a moment to close my door, when the image of her face when she looked at me with that expression on her face appeared in my mind, her pink cheeks and her smile made my heart clench. I don't know why that happened but I could feel my face flushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Clumsy

After a night's sleep in the room above the bar, I woke up about 7:00 in the morning, remembering exactly where i was "Mmmhh, I slept very well even though I never expected to sleep in a bar," I said as I yawned and stretched in bed. "It's seven o'clock, I better hurry for breakfast and go back to school." I got out of bed and went to the bathroom half asleep, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I finished I went downstairs, but i didn't expect to meet with some members at that time.

"Ah, good morning, What are you doing here so early?" I asked a little asleep while scratching my head. Everyone present looked at me weird and shocked, but did not understand why.

" Guys don't stay there looking and say something. Good morning Asuka- chan, I hope you have slept well last night" Kusanagi greeted me normally. "I think I was right when I said that Yata's clothes will fit you, but i didn't think it'll adjust both" he said as he pointed me.

I looked confused down and I realized what he wanted to say "Ah! Why didn't you say so?" I asked embarrassed as i pulled down the shirt Yata had given me to sleep. Although It was like a dress, It just covered my thighs, accentuating much my breasts. That was why they all looked at me without speaking. As I covered I heard someone down the stairs; to my surprise it was the owner of this shirt. He was dressed unlike me and quite exalted when he saw me.

"W-What are you doing dressed like that !? P-put on your uniform again! "He rushed covering me with his red sweater strapped to his waist.

"L-Look who's talking, you gave me this!" In the distance you could heard Kusanagi laughing by our reactions, and I think Chitose took a photo of me. With all the fuss we did, we saw the King downstairs.

"What's going on?" He also asked asleep; when he suddenly saw me and understood what was happening "Asuka go upstairs and change."

"Y-Yes" I said as I ran to my room.

"I'll sleep for a while, but before that, Chitose delete that picture."

* * *

I went down on my uniform and act as if nothing had happened.

"Do you want breakfast Asuka-chan? There're pancakes" asked Izumo.

"Yes thanks!" I couldn't resist that.

"So you're going back to school?"

"Yes, we are preparing a school festival, so they need my help, but I'll get out sooner. I want you to teach me to control the fire like you."

"We can show you when you get back from school Asuka-san." Kamamoto said.

"Thank you, then I'll be waiting outside the dormitories." I said as I finished breakfast.

"Well I'm going, see you later" I said opening the door. Outside the bar, I was walking around town when ...

"A-Asuka" I heard my name and turned around to see who called me, it was Yata "I-I will go with you to your school, Kusanagi-san told me to do it." He said avoiding my gaze.

"Oh, well then let's hurry, i don't want to be late," I said, taking his hand.

"Y-Yes" he replied looking at our clasped hands and pressing a little bit mine. On the way we talked a bit "Then Yata How old are you?"

"I'm 19."

"Really? I thought you were my age. You're too short to be 19" I said honestly.

"What do you mean by short!? You are not tall either!" I laughed a little covering me with my free hand. When he calmed down a bit, I remembered that there was something I wanted to ask "Yata... what kind of person was your clan mate who was killed?"

He was surprised by my question, "... His name was Tatara Totsuka, he was very friendly and quiet, but also very optimistic and charismatic, he was always taking pictures or filming us, he liked to play the guitar and sing, and he didn't fight despite being a member of the clan" Yata said with a wistful smile as he remembered his friend.

"I'm Sorry. You must love him a lot, and it sounds like he was a good person."

"Yes, he was... so no one could believe that someone wanted to kill him, he wasn't violent. So we are trying to locate Isana Yashiro, wherever he is." Yata was pressing his fist strongly after remind the alleged murderer Yashiro.

'It's true, they should be looking for Yashiro like crazy. I know I said I would help them and that i was on Yashiro's side, but nothing will be solved if I don't do something.' "You should try to look for Yashiro in the boys' dormitories" I said a little insecure.

Yata looked at me surprised "I thought you were on his side, Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm still on Yashiro's side, but ... i aslo said that i was going to help you too. I don't think Yashiro is going to school, if you were chasing him yesterday, that would be silly, perhaps he is in the dormitories ... But if you go to look don't make such a fuss, well it may not be there either. "

Yata smiled a little for my help "Thank you, when we get there, i'll go check the dormitories." This time it was me who blushed at his unexpected smile,i never thought to see him smile at me.

"I-It's nothing." 'I can't believe that he put me nervous.'

We arrived just in time for school.

"Well, then I'll see you at 2:00 to practice" and I approached him and whispered "I'll escape sooner," I returned to my place laughing a little, it was the first time I'll do that, but no one would notice because they are busy with the festival.

"Well, t-then i'll be waiting. Don't be late," he replied.

"Yes, see ya" I was greeting him with a smile and shaking my hand.

 **Misaki Yata's P.O.V**

"That girl is so weird," I said to myself a little flushed, returning to where I came from. "She greets me happily, takes my hand out of nowhere and says that sort of thing ..." I remembered what she said last night in my room. Just remember it makes my face hot. I glanced back to see her again. Her figure is very cute, she's a little shorter than me, her hair is perfectly black and she has beautiful blue eyes, but she can make a defiant look when she wants to, like when I met her in the alley or when she met Mikoto-san. .. 'But what am I thinking !? She's a girl, I still can't believe that a girl join voluntarily.' "She really is a strange girl." I sighed, smiling a little without realizing how much.

* * *

It was already 2:00, Kamamoto and i stood by at the entrance to the dormitories, but Asuka still didn't come. "Where the hell is she? I told her not to be late and it was she who said we came to this hour! Also we don't even find Isana Yashiro in the boys' dormitories."

"Calm down Yata-san, Anna and the others are doing everything possible to locate Isana Yashiro. And I think something must make Asuka-san delayed, but i'm sure she is on the way" answered Kamamoto trying to calm me down.

"Tch ... I don't care, I'll go get that girl." Not because I was worried or anything. "You wait here, i'll be back," I said riding my skateboard heading for the school. When I got to the entrance I saw who i was looking for. 'What is she doing standing there? If you are out then go to where we said that we would met.' "Asuk ..." I was about to scream her name when I saw she was not alone, she was talking to a guy. 'What are you doing talking to a guy? You should be in the bedroom now, why can't she talk to him another da...' At that moment I realized that Asuka wasn't talking, it was the boy who was talking to her and they were alone, there was no other student near, and the boy was stiff with his arms at his sides, his face was red ... H-he is confessing to Asuka! When I realized this, I quickly hid behind a wall, but stuck my head out to see and to hear a little 'Why am I doing this?' I couldn't hear much, but I saw that Asuka was uncomfortable but began to speak. 'What is she saying? ... What if Asuka accept him?' At that moment I imagined Asuka dating that guy and my chest began to hurt. 'Why did that happen?' When my consciousness returned, I saw Asuka walking in my direction. "Shit, I have to hide!" I said quickly standing when ...

"Yata? What are you doing here?" Asuka found me.

"Ah, um, you weren't in the dorms so I came to see what happened."

"Oh," she said a little relieved, but ... "Ah! Y-Yata d-did you see what had just happened?" She asked frightened and embarrassed.

"N-No, I didn't see that confession!" 'IDIOT! You just admitted it.'

"T-then you actually did." Her cheeks were pink.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt and I hid myself. But it's okay I will not tell anyone about your new boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend,I rejected him."

"R-Really?" I asked relieved.

"Yes, I would never accept be the girlfriend of someone who i didn't know or with whom i have never speak with before."

"I-I see," I sighed relieved scratching my neck "Well why don't we go back to the dorms?" I asked as i held my hand to her to take it, never taking my eyes off the floor.

"Yes!" She said happily holding my hand with a smile. 'She didn't hesitate a second to take my hand' that surprised me and made me a little happy somehow. So we went back to the dorms and met Kamamoto, and began training Asuka.

* * *

"No! No! No! Concentrate or you'll never be able to create a spark at all." I said after an hour of training.

"Calm down Yata-san, Asuka-san is doing everything she can, and she is doing it quite fast actually, she can heat objects with her hands." Said Kamamoto defending her.

"Thank you Kamamoto is good to know that someone appreciates my effort, instead of YELLING AT ME." She turned to me.

"If you weren't so clumsy, you could move faster." I replied.

"I'm not clumsy!"

"Yes you are: you threw a bag in the face of a member of the Red clan, said the size of your c-cup in a bar full of men, and this morning you didn't even know w-what you were wearing when you came down the stairs. Definitely you ARE clumsy. "

"That's not true! I'll show you." That's what she said but ...

 **PUM!**

A second later, Asuka ran into my skateboard that was on the floor and she fell on the floor. "See? I told you are..." Asuka was face down, with her hands trying to get up and her skirt was lifted. "Pink" I said without realizing, but i immediately looked away from what I was seeing and I covered my mouth covering my flushed face. Asuka saw me confused from below.

"Asuka-san your skirt ..." Kamamoto told her.

"My skirt?" Asuka looked down at her skirt lifted "AH! W-why didn't you tell me before?!" She said fixing her skirt with her red face.

"I-It's okay we saw nothing!" I tried to alleviate her.

"LIAR! What color were they?"

"Pink" 'IDIOT!'

"You see!" Her face could not be more red. "F-Fine, I admit I am a little clumsy, but I'm still one of the smartest students in school, so shut up." She said annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

I offered my hand to get her up. "Thank you," Asuka took my hand.

"Well ... we go back to practice?" I suggested.

"Yes, let's go, I want to learn how to burn that damn skateboard." She said with hatred in her eyes looking at my skateboard.

"As if i'm going to let you, you also have to practice a lot to burn something."

"Believe me I will, I want to become like you guys." Asuka looked at us with hope in her eyes.

Kamamoto and I smiled at her words "Yes, let's continue!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Asuka's room

We just finished my training, but before returning to the bar to tell everyone what I learned, I asked Yata and Kamamoto to wait for me, while i go to change clothes in my room.

"You can come with me if you want and wait in my room, now that I think I also want to bathe, and i don't want you waiting outside the building."

"Are you sure we can Asuka-san?" Kamamoto asked a little worried.

"Sure, but try not to emphasize a lot, it's a girl's dormitory after all, and I don't want people to start rare rumors about me, letting boys enter in my room, hehe." I laughed but I was also worried. "But don't worry, at this time students should continue the preparation of the festival, so there will be none."

"So it's alright, What do you say Yata-san?"

"Y-yes, let's go." He replied nervously.

'I said that we would not find anyone at this time why is he so nervous?' Rapidly I took them to my room which was on the second floor, down the hall, i opened the door with my key and we enter.

"Well this is my room, get comfortable, you can eat whatever you want and watch TV if you want, I'll go take a bath." I told them leaving my school bag. 'I know it's very naive of me to let two guys enter to my room while I shower, but I know I can trust them. They are members of Homra, but I know they are good people. ' I went to my closet to choose clothes that I would wear.

To hear me say that they could eat whatever they wanted Kamamoto hurried over to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Can I take this Asuka-san? Much training gave me thirsty."

"Of course, you must be tired from train, you can take what you want too Yata." I said opening the bathroom door.

"Y-yes." said the boy who was still in the entry.

"Well I'm going to bath." I said entering the bathroom.

"Would you like a soda too Yata-san?" he asked his friend who was still standing.

"Don't you think you're being very comfortable and laid back here?" He said a little annoyed by the familiarity of his partner.

"What do you say? Asuka-san told us to make us feel comfortable here. What is the problem?"

"…"

After sitting in a chair in front of a small table for two, Kamamoto, realized "Are you nervous about being in a girl's room?"

"W-what are you talking about ?! Exalted by the sudden accusation of his friend" I'm not nervous, I just didn't think we would enter her room out of nowhere! "The boy defended.

"Then why don't you sit down instead of just standing."

"Th-that's what I'll do!" He responded annoying sitting in the other chair next to Kamamoto to show he was not nervous.

After finishing his drink, Kamamoto rose "I wonder if Asuka-san has something to eat? I'm hungry." He said checking within the small kitchen furniture, but for his bad luck, he found nothing that does not have to be cooked before. "What bad luck there is nothing to eat." Said the disappointed man.

"You can not hold it up to we get to the bar?"

"I think I'll have to," he said sitting back. A minute later, a loud noise was heard coming out of his stomach. "Ah! I can not stand it," said the big man holding his stomach. "I'll go buy something to eat, you stay here Yata-san, I'll see you outside, if you leave earlier." He warned his friend as he walked out the door.

 **Misaki Yata's P.O.V**

"Oi wait ...!" I yelled unable to say anything because Kamamoto was gone. I was now alone in the a girl's room; In Asuka's room. 'So this is how her room looks like.' It was a small room, it had separated the kitchen and bathroom, everything was very neat and smelled good. Not knowing what to do, i started walking and something caught my eye, it was a picture of a small Asuka and next to her there were two boys older than her, 'Maybe they're her brothers, because they all have black hair and blue eyes' i let the photo and then I realized that the room was quiet, the TV wasn't on, so I could not hear any noise except for the sound of the shower in the bathroom where it was Asuka. 'Asuka is bathing in the room next door, we're both alone, and s-she is naked ...' "AH! What are you thinking ?!" I said to myself shaking my head with my red face.

I turned on the TV to avoid further thinking about it and not hear the sound of the shower, but I could not see much from the table where i was before, so I go to her bed and sat down.

"This is the Asuka's bed ..." I muttered as It came to mind an image of Asuka sleeping here. "AH! What are you thinking?" again I shook my head and sat on the floor leaning my back in bed.

Then I heard the bathroom door open and Asuka came out.

"Why are you sitting on the floor Yata? You can use my bed." She said to me, while she dried her hair with a towel.

"Ah ... um i-i ..." I tried to give an answer, but she blew me away. She was wearing white knee socks, white shorts and a pink sweater. 'She looks good.' I could not help thinking.

"Oh Where is Kamamoto?" She asked after not see him.

"He went to buy food. He couldn't wait until we got to the bar."

"Oh, right, I forgot that I ran out of 'provisions' generally I always have cookies and sweets, but I always end up eating it all." She said smiling.

"Um Do you like sweets?" I asked intrigued by her confession.

"I love them." She immediately responded with great confidence.

When i reminded that Kamamoto wait us out, I warned Asuka and she said. "Okay, let me comb my hair and let's go." She really looked good dressed like that, I was looking at her without noticing.

"Yata Shall we go?" She said waking me from my trance and when I realized she was watching me closely I got up in a second. "Y-yes let's go!" I said heading for the door.

Outside we find Kamamoto coming eating a bag of chips. "Oh, you're here, Shall we go back to the bar?" He asked pleased to have a full stomach.

"Yes let's go back, I want to tell everyone what I learned to do today." Asuka said with a smile. 'Her clothes made her prettier, but her smile made her more beautiful than she already is.' I was ashamed of what I thought and my face was burning, so I kept it to myself to never say it out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I want to stay

On our way to HOMRA, we talk about some things and i found out some very interesting ones. "Then you have a motto when it comes to fight, What is it?" The two men looked at me and repeated at very proud unison "No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!"

"Oh, How great! Then I will join you from now on." I proclaimed excitedly. Changing the subject, I also found out that Mikoto'll no longer be in the bar. "How he will not be with us anymore? But this morning he was with us at the bar when I woke. What happened to Mikoto?" I asked worried.

"It happened while you were in school, after interrogating some gangsters we thought had to do with the murder of Totsuka-san, we find the blues." Kamamoto explained.

"The Blues?" I asked.

"Perhaps you know them as Scepter 4, they are the blue clan, led by their king Reisi Munakata. We are natural enemies of them."

"I see so what happened then?"

"We started to fight as always, but ... the blue king asked Mikoto-san to surrender and go with them ... and he did."

"What? But why do that?" I asked for an answer to Kamamoto.

"... we don't know," he said disappointed. We already approached the bar. I saw Yata was clenching his fists and had an angry look. He must be mad not knowing why their leader goes with his enemies. We were silent and increasingly closer to the bar when Kamamoto started talking about his doubts about the intention of Mikoto to surrender to the enemy. It sounded like what anyone would think if they didn't know the reason for a sudden decision as Mikoto, but this angered Yata.

"What do you say?!" Yata shouted as he grabbed Kamamoto's clothes and heavily ran with him toward the bar, throwing inside, slamming him into the bar, and destroying a little of this. Kusanagi was at the bar and all this took him very unprepared, he even dropped a glass on the floor to see what these two did. With Kamamoto against the floor, Yata began to make him a stranglehold. At the same time, Anna was sitting on the couch and didn't seem surprised at what was happening, on the other hand, Kusanagi was stunned by the damage that was caused to his bar. "M-my bar" he said looking at the blow that they left on the bar.

"Hey you two stop!" I said running towards them with the intention of separating, but Kusanagi beat me. "Damn you guys!" he shouted in a threatening tone, separated and then grabbed their heads lifting soil. 'WOW, how strong he is.' I thought as I watched him dominate the other two.

"Listen brats, this bar was specially imported from a pub in England, it cost me a fortune!" while crushing their heads and the other two who begged them free, Anna sighed ashamed of what happened; I couldn't help but do the same and sat down next to the girl.

"Then, Could you tell me very carefully how all this began Guys?" he asked both hung by his hands.

"Well this idiot, he began to speak ill of Mikoto-san." Yata said blaming his friend.

"It's not true." Rikio defended.

"What about Mikoto?" Izumo asked.

"He said Mikoto-san went over to the blues. Send him to hell Kusanagi-san." Both boys began to fight again. I was outraged at the pathetic scene of the two fighting while Kusanagi still held them in the air. But unexpectedly Kusanagi began to laugh very hard to the surprise of everyone. He let down the two boys and embraced them.

"You want me to tell you why Mikoto allowed catch himself?" he asked the two embracing them.

"Um ... yes." Yata said confused.

With him behind the bar and the other two in front of it, Kusanagi told them, "If you apologize to my bar with respect, i'll tell you."

"We're Sorry," they both said bowing respectfully to his bar.

On the couch Anna and i laughed a little of the situation. Kusanagi explained that Mikoto he allowed to capture himself to let the other members free to move without being arrested. This put both guys happy and also made me calmer. But when the two boys turned to me after the fuss they made, I put my best face of indifference and said earnestly, "Fools". Both reacted surprised and embarrassed by the obvious reason i had to call them like that.

"We were supposed to return here, to tell everyone what I learned to do, not to destroy bars with your silly fights." I scolded them while i was cross-legged and rested my head on my hand. The two looked away to not see me.

"Haha, true, these two trained you after school, What did you learn Asuka-chan?" Izumo asked me interested.

I softened my eyes when talking to him. "It was great Kusanagi-san, with all that I practiced, i can burn and melt some objects with my hands." I said excitedly like a little girl.

"In a couple of hours you learned how to control the fire?" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah, well sort of. I burned some trees while trying to create fireballs to throw, so I decided that the flames remain in my hands, to avoid damaging anything else ..." I explained as i laughed uncomfortably after i told him my story.

When I finished telling my story, I approached and saw that Anna was moving some marbles without touching them. "What are you doing Anna?" I asked and the girl replied "I'm looking for the location of Isana Yashiro."

"Oh, it's true, I looked for Yashiro at school, but he didn't come to classes as I thought."

"He wasn't in the dorms when we went to train you, Asuka-san." Kamamoto added.

"So where he may be, he is a student as anyone." I said distraught while surrounded my arms around Anna.

"Asuka-chan ... What are you doing?" Kusanagi asked when he saw me.

"I'm embracing Anna." I said honestly.

"Out of nowhere?" Izumo raised an eyebrow.

"I can't help she's very cute." I pressed harder and she touched a bit my arm around her, seeming to enjoy the embrace. "I always wanted a little sister." I said feeling nostalgic.

"Do you have brothers Asuka-chan?" Izumo asked.

"Yes, I have two older brothers of 23 and 24 years old. They live in North America." Hearing this Yata recalled the photograph that was in Asuka's room.

"So you live here with your parents?"

"No ... they died when I was in middle school."

"Ah, sorry, I didn't meant to ..."

"It's okay, don't worry, I have my brothers so I don't feel completely alone." Something made me don't end there and keep talking. "My mom was American, so when my brothers finished highschool they went there to study ... I also planned to do the same as them when I graduate next year ... because I don't feel like I fit here ... I have no friends at school , despite being somewhat popular and friendly with people; sometimes I miss my brothers and I would like them to live here, but they can't, I wanted to finish my studies here like them and for all of that I always wanted to hurry and finish high school to get out of here and go with them."

All present were shocked to hear this. The new member planning to study abroad and leave the country, and therefore also the clan. Though with much time for that to happen, everyone seemed a little dejected by her confession. They were used to the idea of the new girl in the clan. And she seemed to have taken a liking for them. Of these Yata seemed more puzzled by the news, feeling that later became impotence that he was unable to do anything about changing the view of the girl, which made him tighten his fist tightly, and put a face of anger.

"... But ... with all this sudden affair, and my attachment to this clan, I was started to feel comfortable for the first time in a long time. Mikoto let me join without any fuss and the others welcomed me as one of their group. I never thought I would fit somewhere before, but now I do think so. Despite the fights among the members or the fact that all of you are men, except for Anna don't bother me at all, in fact i think all of it make this place even better." I laughed ashamed of my own words. "What I'm trying to say is that, i grew fond of you, and I made up my mind that i want to be part of you as a member of HOMRA... so I don't want to hurry and grow to leave anymore..." I looked up to them all "Now i want to stay here in Japan, with you." I said with the most natural and honest smile I made in a long time.

Relieved to hear the end of the confession, all they relaxed and shared the smile of the teenager. Anna, still in the arms of the girl, turned to come face to face with her and snuggled into her chest to be embraced again. Kusanagi approached the girl and tossed her hair gently, causing her to smile even more. "I'm glad you decided to stay Asuka-chan, we would be really sad if you go, rigth guys?"

"Yes, Asuka-san is one of us now." Kamamoto responded, making the eyes of the girl glow of how happy she was.

After hearing the decision of Asuka and that she wanted to stay with them, Yata relaxed and a small smile appeared on his face. He noticed that everyone was waiting for a response from him, so he gathered strength to look into her eyes. "I-It's too late for you to retract now, you said you'd stay with us so you better stay." The second he finished telling that, he looked away embarrassed.

'Strange, i was expecting to see Yata more nervous and not even look me in the eye when he speak to me, but what he said was something very sweet in his own way.' Thought the girl when her cheeks turned pink. "Thanks guys," she smiled again.

The bar had an air of calm now, but it was interrupted by Yata's cellphone, who took the call "Yeah, what's up?" the other end of the phone seemed agitated, but Yata replied "Wait there, i'm going." He stopped speaking and turned to us "Kamamoto, Asuka let's go."

His call surprised me a little and I became happy that he include me whatever we were going to do. "Yes!" I answered inevitably smiling and getting up from the couch leaving Anna sitting. We went out the door and Kusanagi saw us go "I'm counting on you Yata-chan."

* * *

 **Finally, Asuka's speech took me a lot of time to translate and to make sense. Well i hope you enjoyed this and the others chapters and i'll see you on the next one. Thanks :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Don't touch me

Yata was well advanced on his skateboard, while Kamamoto and I ran after him. Although Kamamoto had already left far behind, I stayed running at a distance close enough to him. "You really are very fast," he said looking back from his skateboard.

"Yes, I'm fast, but I don't have a lot of resistance, are we there yet?" I asked as i began to get tired of running so fast. "I think we lost Kamamoto." I added, looking back without being able to see him.

"Don't worry about him, he'll catch up with us. I told him to call the others so he will not come alone." He said with a devilish grin.

When I saw him, I thought it was not that Kamamoto was slow to reach us, but is that Yata is always excited to fight the bad boys, no matter what. I sighed after understand this and I smiled to myself for the obvious attitude of the boy.

We arrived at just a mall, I got distracted a bit by looking around and seeing no one, and why anyone would need the help of Yata in a mall.

"Asuka" Yata interrupted my thoughts and called my name. "From here it's going to be dangerous so don't join the fight, and stay behind me all the time." He said in a serious tone.

"But then why did you bring me?" I asked a little annoyed.

"... Because you too are part of the clan, but i d-don't want you to get hurt," he said, scratching his head, without making eye contact with me. "You're a rookie so stay by my side and do nothing." He offered me his hand as he looked to the other side.

By the way he said it, I couldn't say no and took his hand. I could see that Yata's ears were red and that made me chuckle. 'Why you force yourself to do these things, if you are so bad so with this things?' I thought.

We arrived to a store where there were three adult men in suits that were bothering Yata's acquaintance, they seemed mobsters. Yata not take a second to send to fly with a punch one of them. "What the hell. I came into overdrive because I heard there were problems with the guy who killed Totsuka-san. But what is this?"

His acquaintance told him that these men were asking about him.

"Get lost" them Yata said seriously.

One of the gangsters pulled a gun and pointed it at him. I couldn't believe that Yata didn't flinch. I was away from the scene, watching as Yata said.

"So you want to know everything about us. Then i'll tell you," he said with a sinister smile. "I am one of HOMRA." Then he lowered his shirt to show the logo we have. "Mikoto-san taught us that this represents our pride..." before the end, the man pulled the trigger. The simple noise made freaked me out, believing it had shot Yata, but he'd already dodged it and he and the other man flying extremely fast. Now with the gun in his hand he put it on the forehead of the man the in ground and heated it with his own hands and this way burning him.

'Wow, Yata is so cool!' I had already seen him fight before in the alley with the black haired guy, but even against three armed men he shot down as if it were nothing. "Incredible," I muttered dumbfounded. Then I saw behind my shoulder that the others had arrived.

"What do we do with them Yata-san?" Kamamoto asked.

"Do what you want, but not kill them." Said the boy with a red aura around his body. The boys began to approach the gangsters who were already terrified to think what would happen to them. 'So this is what they are able to do to defend their friends and find the culprit of the murder of Totsuka.' I'm surprised it doesn't scare me at all, the guys have everything under control and even they're not able to kill someone if it's not necessary. While i was distracted, I didn't notice that one of the mobsters slipped behind the others and appeared right behind me.

"Ah!" I screamed scared when suddenly the man grabbed me from behind and brought a knife to my neck, taking me for hostage. 'How stupid of me! If i hadn't got distracted I could have avoided all this!'

Everyone turned to see me when they heard me scream.

"Asuka!" Yata was the one who called my name first, then the others did too.

By having everyone's attention, the man began to approach an exit, pulling me with him as he had a arm around my waist. "Now listen damn brats, if you don't want the girl beheaded, you better stand still and do nothing stupid." He said threatening.

"Damned if you do something!" Yata shouted from his place almost leaving it.

"If you take one step I'll kill her." He said as he looked down to see me. "She's very pretty. Is she girlfriend of any of you?" His question and depraved eyes made me feel chills.

"Put a finger on her and it will be the last thing you do!" Yata shouted.

"So you're that damn dwarf's girl. Remember what I said one step and your girlfriend dies ... Although it would be a waste, why not better give her to me?" Every word out of his mouth made me feel disgusted, i rather die than let this maggot touch me. And just when I thought that, I felt his hand that was on my waist, fondling my breasts on my clothes. "I've decided I'm going to stay with this girl." With that said, he grabbed my breasts harder. I was in shock, he was touching me in front of everyone, saying he would stay with me like i was an object, my body didn't react to what was happening until his hand pointing at my neck with the knife moved my face as he bent to steal me a kiss.

The other boys couldn't do anything but watch as Asuka was being dominated by that nasty man, neither could move from their place, otherwise the girl could get hurt or worst die. All were furious to see what that depraved was doing to her and couldn't believe it.

Yata felt cornered more than anyone, not because he was the most impulsive of all of them, but because he couldn't bear to see that bastard did those horrible things to Asuka, as she suffered with that. He was about to explode with anger when he saw the degenerate began to fondle hurting, and going to kiss her in front of everyone, even watching them all not to move, while enjoying the expressions of the girl's friends.

When I felt his reeking lips were about to touch me, i regained consciousness and before he could do anything I took the knife edge with my hand and push it away from my neck. The knife didn't hurt me because my hand was forming flames and was so hot that could melt the metal knife completely deforming it with the shape of my fingers; and so while I turned my gaze to the man i said, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" with a serious, dry and angry tone and a cold, dark eyes like a demon was possessing me, he was sent chills.

Not understanding what was happening, the man walked away from a jump of me, not realizing that I was part of the Red clan, and before I could do anything, Yata had run to where we were and had knocked off the man with a punch on his face, which made him bleed from his nose. Not feeling satisfied, he climbed the beat guy on the floor and began beating him with all his might without getting tired.

The others approached to see if i was okay. Kōsuke put me his jacket over my shoulders. Kamamoto took my shoulders "Asuka-san are you ok?! you're not hurt ?!" Everyone's concern made me feel better, but I couldn't show it, I felt disgusted with myself and all I wanted to do was get out of there as soon as possible.

"Yes I'm fine." I said listlessly, i coudn't even force a smile.

"Let's get out of here, let's go to the bar." hastening Kamamoto said. But Yata was still hitting the guy. I turned around and went for him. He was desperate hitting that guy, even though he was about to lose consciousness. I touched his shoulder. "It's enough," I said with tired eyes and wincing looked like a sad smile. He looked at me and knew I didn't want him to continue. He rose from the floor and returned with the others to return to the bar. But before that I went to turn around and kicked the man's crotch making him spit. The guys smiled at me after see me retaliate, I felt a little more satisfied and returned with the others.

* * *

 **Hi there! I finally finished the translation. I'm sorry if there is a part that have no sense, or it had grammatical errors. Again i'm sorry. But i hope you enjoyed the chapter, not like me that i suffered writing this chapter XD, but don't worry everything is gonna be alright... for now idk XD. Well Good night everybody.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hate

We returned to the bar, on the way there, we didn't say a word. When we opened the door, the boys made me sit on the couch. Kusanagi greeted us, but he saw that something was wrong "What happened guys? You look listless".

We all were in silence, but we knew that we had to tell him. Rikio began to speak "Asuka-san ..."

When he finished telling Kusanagi had a serious expression, he grabbed his lighter and lit a cigarette then put it on his lips, and with a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth he suggested "Should we make a visit to those gangsters?" with a Machiavellian smile.

"It's not necessary, we already destroyed them all, if they are smart they will not mess with us again." Eric said.

"It's true, Yata shattered the guy who did all that to Asuka." Kōsuke said.

Kusanagi looked toward Yata who didn't say a word and was looking down. Then he went to the girl who was looking down too, sitting on the couch and even with Kōsuke's jacket on her shoulders, and put his hand on the head of the girl. "Everything is fine now Asuka-chan, you're not gonna see those guys again." He smiled, trying to cheer her up. Asuka nodded and smiled back.

With her a little more relaxed, Kamamoto said enthusiastically "You should have seen her Kusanagi-san, Asuka-san herself freed from the grip, by melting the knife with her hand."

"For real?" He said stunned "Our Asuka-chan is no weakling." He added with a proud tone, stirring the hair of the girl with more enthusiasm.

Slowly the girl was encouraging. "And that final kick was great. That guy will never have children." Eric added. Everyone laughed with his comment and the girl joined them laughing for the first time since they arrived.

Everything seemed better but Yata broke his silence and spoke "Asuka ... I'm sorry." He said calling everyone's attention. His eyes were on her and he didn't take them away while he apologized and then bowed apologetically. "I decided to take you to that place knowing who would be, and then leave you alone, if it wasn't for me nothing will have happened to you. I'm sorry."

His apology surprised me, I didn't know he felt guilty about what happened, his voice sounded full of regret and a bit broken. I didn't like to see him bow and apologize, it didn't seem something he would do that way, and i didn't want to see it. I got up from my seat and walked slowly toward him still tilted, everyone else looked waiting to know what i would do. When I arrived, I touched his shoulder, and he looked up. "It wasn't your fault Yata, if i have paid more attention i could avoid all this, it was my fault." I said calm.

"What! It's not your fault, it was me who took you up there ..."

"But it was not your fault, no one knew that would happen to me, including me." I interrupted him while he tried to dissuade me from my view that it was my fault.

"Still, I said I didn't want you to hurt yourself and i let that happen to you ..."

"No one could do nothing in that situation, you didn't move because you didn't want them to hurt me. And I'm fine now, so everything is ok." Yata was angry with himself blaming everything and raising his voice, while I was saying my words calmly and peaceful, trying for him to don't blame himself.

"Why do you say that ?! You should hate me!" He finished our fight.

His comment surprised me, but I gave an answer after a moment, "I don't hate you." I said in a calm and honest tone, but a little sore at his words. He looked at me just as surprised "I could never hate you Yata." I had my hands holding the jacket on my shoulders and looked at Yata with distressed, wet eyes. I approached him even more slowly and hugged him tenderly taking him unawares. "How could I hate you after seeing how you felt when I was hostage, or how desperately you pound on that guy for what he did to me and how you feel now?" I spoke slowly, as i hugged him gently. "I'm fine now, and I'm not hurt ... but i would be sadder if I knew that you feel guilty about what someone else did to me. So don't blame yourself Yata ... please." I pleaded with a tender and sad voice.

Yata still said nothing, but was quick to react "Asuka" he said quietly. It took me by surprise: Yata hugged me back very strongly, leaving me without air for a second with his arms around my back and waist. Naturally I hugged him back as strong as he did and closed my eyes. I felt so good, knowing that he would not take it as his mistake, i immersed myself in our embrace and forget my problems for a while.

"What a tender moment."

"Yata don't wrinkle my jacket."

"If you embrace her so strong you'll hurt her, stupid chihuahua."

The others interrupt us, or rather brought us back to reality. Yata and i let go quickly and look the other side embarrassed. 'I can't believe I did that in front of everyone.' My face was turning red, but i regained my composure to tell everyone with a smile, "Thanks for encourage me guys." They were happy to see me smile again.

"Are you going to sleep here today Asuka-chan?" Izumo asked inviting me.

"Yes, I want to stay here today."

"Well, you can rest if you want. I'll call you when the food is ready."

"What shall we eat?"

"We will ask for pizza." Kamamoto said happily.

"Well, then I'll go upstairs." I gave back the jacket to Kōsuke and then headed for the stairs. I went to my "room" and sat on my bed, then I sat back. I was really tired, not only training, but everything that happened. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep, which i don't think i will reach, I still felt a little outraged and disgusted, but i got all that out of my mind and tried to rest. Surprisingly I slept for an hour, the sound of someone knocking on the door woke me 'Who is it?' I wondered when I opened the door and saw Yata. "What is it Yata, the food is ready?" I asked sleepily.

"No, not that ... c-can i come in?" he asked blushing.

His question ended up waking me completely "Y-Yes." I said and I let him enter, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Well this chapter became very long, so i'll split into two parts with different title. I hope you liked it and soon i'll upload the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kiss

"... How are you, are you in pain?" Yata asked.

I saw that he had a first aid kit behind him and that made me smile "I told you downstairs I'm fine. No need to worry." I said as I sat on my bed. "And what is that for?" I pointed to the briefcase he was covering.

"Ah! This ... I asked it to Kusanagi-san." Yata seemed nervous and put the briefcase beside me on the bed. "Your hand is fine? You grabbed a knife with it." He stood in front of me, took my hand and checked my palm, I had not a single scratch.

"Yes, the heat that produced my hand was so high that the metal melted and deformed. It only hurts a little." I said trying to convince him i was fine.

Yata frowned a little, took the briefcase and pulled out a bag of ice. He took my hand and placed it on the side of the bed with my open palm and there he put the bag. The cold felt good, my hand was so hot after all.

"Ready." He said closing the case, but then looked at my face, "Asuka, your lip ..."

"Oh What has my lip?" I asked trying to look down and touching it with the tip of my fingers.

"Your bottom lip is split and red." He said, leaning toward me, to be at the same height.

"Oh, it must be when he grabbed my face to ..." I stopped mid-sentence, i didn't want to remember that idiot almost kissed me.

Yata was angry a little, remembering and knowing what I meant. "Wait, there must be something for your lip here." He crouched on the floor and began to search; He found a cream. Yata moved still crouched in front of me and put some cream on his finger and brought it to my lips touching me.

Feeling his fingers i did a little jump, I was nervous because I never thought Yata could do that. He looked calm through all this, and I was flushed. He didn't look away from me, looking at me from below and I was so nervous I couldn't look at him from above and turned my gaze to the door while he applied the cream to me.

"Asuka." Yata called me from below "... look at me."

I opened my eyes in surprise of what he said. Still nervous and painstakingly turned my eyes to see him. Yata kept seeing me alone, and his hand had not left my chin. He started to get to my level again, and stood still staring at me.

"Yata?" I said a little confused and uneasy as i kept seeing struggling not take my eyes off him.

Yata released my chin and began to approach me. Again I was shocked and didn't know what to do, the only thing I could think of was 'H-He's going to kiss me!?' I blushed even more and my heart couldn't beat faster, I felt my pulse beat my whole body. I could already feel a little of Yata's breathing, who was closer. I chickened out a bit and tilted my head a millimeter backwards, not to meet him, but couldn't anymore. I forced my body to remain in place without knowing what to do exactly. I quickly closed my eyes tightly, while shaking a little and waited for it to arrive.

But what I felt was something on my forehead. I opened my eyes in surprise and realized it was Yata's forehead along with mine and his hand lifting up my hair. "No, you don't have fever. How strange, your face is very red." Then he got up and walked away from me.

After hearing his words i didn't know where the hell get me, after thinking of something so stupid, 'I can't believe i thought he wanted to kiss me. What an idiot!' I screamed inwardly as i looked down and felt my face became redder than it already was.

Luckily for me, someone knocked on the door again after that. "Asuka the pizzas arrived." Eric on the other side said.

"Ah, Yes, All right!" I said jumping out of bed and taking the ice pack in my hand.

"Let' go?" Yata asked calm with the briefcase in his hand.

"Y-Yes!" I said unnecessarily exalted.

* * *

After eating with the others, I returned to my room, but I realized that I didn't have anything to sleep with. I remembered that I saw Yata up the stairs before, so it's in his room, I decided to visit him to ask for something that i can wear to sleep.

I knocked on the door of his room and a few moments later, "What is it..." Yata was surprised to see me.

"Hi... Yata can i borrow something to sleep?" I asked a little uncomfortable for the order.

Yata looked at me and realized that I was still wearing my casual clothes "Y-yes, I'll get something." He turned and went to his closet. I took a few steps in and was already in his room. "This time I'll give you something that c-covers you well." He said nervously.

I remembered what he meant "I-It's okay, i'm gonna wear my shorts, so it's not going to show anything, so you can give me what you gave me last time." I said a little embarrassed.

Yata looked at me and then gave me yesterday's t-shirt. "Thanks," I said accepting. I don't know why but I didn't want to leave his room ... or rather didn't want to go to mine. Suddenly something caught my eye, I could see in Yata's bed a game console.

"Ah! Yata do you like video games?" I asked excitedly, pointing to the console.

"Ah, yes, I love video games." He turned to see where i point and answered.

"Oh, if i had known that before, I would have lent you the ones I have, when you went to my bedroom." I said disappointed.

"Do you like video games Asuka?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes I love them." I smiled.

"... D-Do you want to play?" He asked scratching his neck. "I-If you don't want is fine."

"Yes, I want!" I said excitedly for his invitation. I was happy that I could spend more time with him and not be alone. But then I realized i was still holding his t-shirt. "Ah, let me change, i'll be right back." I said, hurrying to get out and change.

 **Misaki Yata P.O.V**

"Y-Yes i'll wait." I said closing the door. Alone in my room, I put my forehead on the door, my face began to get red. 'I just ask Asuka to stay! How the hell it ended like this!? '

It is true that i didn't want her to leave, but... First the the thing with the fever and now this... I was ashamed even more after remembering what I did in Asuka's room. 'What's happening to me!? Why do I end up doing, saying or thinking these things !? '

I turned away from the door and sat on my bed resting my back against the wall, when the door opened.

Asuka entered the room wearing my t-shirt. This time you could see a little below of the shirt, her shorts and she was using her white knee socks barefoot. The sleeves were a little bit longer for her covering her cuffs and the collar of the shirt was also a little big showing one of her shoulders a bit. Finally the shirt also accentuated her bust, showing her nice figure. 'She looks beautiful.' The thought flew through my mind as I realized turned my eyes flushed.

It's the first time I let a girl come in my room.

Asuka saw me and came over, she sat on the bed next to me with her knees close to her chest hugging her legs and looked at me with a innocently smile "What shall we play?" She asked playfully.

After a few hours of play, I relaxed and could act normal beside her. We laughed and cursed the game when we didn't pass the level. "Eh !? This level is just impossible, and I lost all my lives stupid game!" Asuka complained after losing.

Leaving aside the console Asuka put her head on my shoulder unexpectedly. I was silent and looked at her. She was silent and seemed upset about something.

"Yata ... at the mall ... thanks for getting even with that guy when he let me go." I was surprised because she had not brought the subject herself since we arrived. But then I answered.

"Yes, when I saw that he was no longer threatening you, my body moved alone and i just thought I'd destroy that guy until there is nothing left." I said angry after remember, but i took the opportunity to say something that bothered me since we got here "Asuka ... since you came to the bar ... you didn't cry even once, I think anyone would be bad for everything that happened, so-"

"Only a little girl would cry over something like that," she interrupted angrily.

"... I feel ... disgusting." She said hugging herself shaking. "I don't know how i let that happen to me. I was so disgusted, I would have preferred to kill myself before let him touch me. Just thinking that he was about to kiss me ... I feel so stupid for letting that damn affect me but I was a coward for not acting before he touch me!" Asuka was upset and distraught, biting her lip quivering and her voice was about to break.

I couldn't bear to see her like that so I took her by the shoulders "Asuka, nobody in the clan think you're a coward. You endured more than any girl could have and you alone freed yourself without getting hurt. So you don't have to act so strong now . you're anything but a coward. "

With those words Asuka finally snapped crying "Yata!" She hugged me uncontrollably over and began to mourn very strong with her head on my chest, "I hate that guy! Who does he think he is !?" I hugged her hard and she hugged me with the same force. "I-I was scared." Asuka cried for about five minutes. When she began to calm Asuka was holding me in silence.

Asuka finally said how she felt, but it angered me know how bad that experience left her. I embraced her even stronger "I won't let anybody hurt you again. The next time i see that guy i'll kill him."

"We are two now." She said lifting her head. "And if you count the others, well ..." she was calm and even joking. "Sorry I wet your shirt." She said pointing to what i was wearing.

"Don't worry ... Are you better?" I asked with my hand on her head.

"Yes. Thanks Yata." She said with a smile and a soft voice.

"I-I's nothi-" before i could finish Asuka approached me and I felt her soft lips on my cheek. Asuka gave me a light kiss and returned to her place, looking at me tenderly. When I realized what she had done I blushed like a tomato.

"W-Well's late so, Good night!" I said quickly getting into my bed with the sheets covering me, while Asuka was still sitting on my bed.

"Y-Yata, I don't want to bother you, but ... c-can i sleep here tonight?" Her question made my heart stop for a second. "... I-I don't want to be alone tonight," she said quietly embarrassed.

'It's true she should be a little scared. I can't say no ... but how do you expect me to say yes deliberately!?' I must tell her in other way. I moved towards the wall leaving her a place, "I only have a pillow."

"I'll get mine!" She said excitedly out of the room. Meanwhile I tried to calm down. 'I'm going to sleep with a girl.' Think that does not help me calm down at all.

When Asuka went back she was hugging the pillow and walked slowly to the bed. I looked nervous and left her more room. Asuka put her pillow and went to bed, and then leaned her head on her pillow, looking at me. I couldn't be face to face with her so I turned facing the wall. "Good night." I said, but I felt Asuka's arms hugged me from behind.

"C-Can i hold you, Yata?" She asked timidly.

"Y-Yes" I let her do it even though my heart was pounding. "Good night," she said quiet. This way she fell asleep quickly. But I couldn't sleep.

Asuka began to move asleep and clung to me as if she was hugging her pillow. Her legs also touched me and tangled in mine, her lips touched my neck slightly and i could feel her breath. I jumped when I felt something soft and big on my back as she approached.

'I don't think I can sleep tonight!'

* * *

 **Well, this is the other part of the chapter that i split. Finally i reach to the 10 chapters. It was time XD. Raise your hand if you really thought that was going to be a kiss in this chapter after reading the title XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The person I like

 **Misaki Yata's P.O.V**

My eyes opened and I could see by the light of the room that it was morning. I was still half asleep and was about to go back to sleep when I remembered I was not alone. Beside me it was Asuka clutching my waist and I had an arm around her.

I woke up immediately and moved my arm. At the end I could sleep last night, but I can't stay like this. "A-Asuka wake up!" I said as I moved a little.

"Mm ... No, I want to sleep a little longer." She said half asleep still holding and burying her face in me.

The clock read 7:05. "Don't you have school?" I asked trying to break free.

"AH! What time is it !?" She rose exalted from the bed.

"7:05" I said getting up.

"I have to go! And i don't even have my uniform. I have to go to the dormitories before!" Exalted sat on the bed thinking about what she had to do. She looked down and saw what she was wearing. "Oh, your shirt. I have to change!" She said as she removed her clothes.

"D-Don't undress here, clumsy!" I hurried to stop her before she take it off, but I could see her torso and some of her bra.

"True, I've to go my room." Hurrying said.

'This time it's white' I thought and covered my mouth with my hand to avoid possible bleeding, after watching her. 'I Better change.'

 **Asuka's P.O.V**

I took off the shirt of Yata and put on my sweater. I ran to the bathroom to wash my face and went downstairs. Izumo was already down, I could hardly greet him, for how hasty i was.

"Hi Kusanagi-san. Goodbye Kusanagi-san." Izumo had no time to react and only saw me leave the bar.

Outside Homra I sat on the floor and put on my shoes. When I got up, I saw Yata leaving the bar. "You are going too Yata?"

"No. I-I'll accompany you to school." He said looking at me.

"Why?" I asked in surprise, despite being in a hurry. But after giving me some time to think I realized the possible answer "Is it because of what happened yesterday at the mall?"

Yata's surprise to my assumption let me know that i was right. "Y-You n-never know what an idiot you can cross. S-So I decided to go with you to school every time you come and sleep here." He said touching his neck with his hand and a little embarrassed.

His statement took me by surprise and I blushed a little, but i didn't want to cause trouble "It is not necessary to force yourself to do that Yata. You saw how strong I can be, so don't worry."

"I'm not forcing me to do it... I want to do it and i already decided. So I'll go with you from now on ... i-if it doesn't bother you." He blushed.

His act seemed very cute and I remembered that last night he told me that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me again. That made me smile a little and i answered.

"It doesn't bother me." The boy looked up with her words "Thanks Yata." And he blushed.

"W-Well then let's go." He offered his hand without seeing her eyes. "T-There are many people at this hour so take my hand."

"Yes." She took his hand laughing when she saw the red ears of the boy and began to walk.

* * *

We arrived to the dormitories with time to spare. "Well, you can come back. After changing'll go straight to class."

"Well then, goodbye." Yata was about to leave, but I grabbed his hand before he left and he looked at me.

"Th-thank you for accompany me." I approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye," I said running into the dormitories, leaving him standing like a fool.

In my room while I changed i could not help thinking of what I did as i blush. 'Lately I feel more attached to Yata. I started kissing Yata although sometimes embarrasses me. I even thought he was going to kiss me yesterday in my room' i shook my head sharply after remembering how stupid I felt for thinking that. 'Last night I kissed him too ... but i really wanted to do that after all he did for me; and now, he offered to accompany me, with no one forcing him ... if he keeps doing nice things for me ...' "I have no time to think about this, I gotta go!" I left my room running for school.

I arrived just in time. 'This time I will stay in till the classes end, after all I did not plan anything with the others to practice my fire management, or anything.' I sat in my seat and looked at the hand wich i grabbed the knife yesterday. It was in good condition, but it that's not why I was staring at it, but because i remember how yesterday i created flames, able to melt the metal.

'It's amazing' i thought, but someone stopped me in my thoughts.

"So you came today Asuka-san. Yesterday you went out early."

"Ah, yes," I looked up and saw my classmate Amano-kun.

"What happened?"

"Yesterday I felt ill, so I went before." I invented an excuse for my departure yesterday, laughing as i explained to not look suspicious.

I have no friends in my class, i talk with some classmate almost always. The girls speak to me more often, but some guys avoid me so it is rare when they come to talk me.

"You wanted to tell me something Amano-kun?"

"Y-yeah. A-After school can you see me outside the building near the fountain?"

"Ah, sure. But why ..."

"I'll tell you there," he left to join his group of friends. He's one of the guys who talk most with me he's friendly, tall and his brown hair and eyes the same color, make him quite popular with the girls of this and other classes. 'I don't know why he wants to see me after school, but if it is to help him with something, I can do it.'

The teacher arrived and the class began. It was like any other day but I had many things to think about. Like where Yashiro exactly is, or if Mikoto is fine where he is, also what happened yesterday, but every time I remembered all this, Yata's image appeared in my mind and i inevitably thought all the things he did for me. 'Stop! Why am I thinking about this? '

While i was in my world the teacher called me to answer the answer. I got up from my seat and answered quickly.

"Correct." The teacher said and i sat back, but even that didn't matter to me now, I was used to answer correctly. Actually, what I wanted the most was to see the guys at the bar, but i planned to sleep in my room today, after two days sleeping in the bar, and I remembered that for being in such a hurry this morning I didn't realize to ask Yata to meet and help the others in finding Yashiro.

The hours passed slowly, but the classes finally ended. I thought all the time about what happened the last few days, but I remembered that I have to meet Amano after school so I went to where we agreed.

I found him and I approached him. He looked uneasy and was looking around. When he saw me he smiled and relaxed. "You came."

"Yeah, what you want to say Amano-kun?"

"... Asuka-san yesterday I could see from the window of the building, you and a boy at the entrance."

'A boy? ... D-Does he mean Yata!?' I tried to explain to him for not misunderstand. "Ah, that, I can explain ..."

"It's okay, I think I know what happened ... that boy confessed to you?"

"What !? No, he did n..." I realized he was not talking about Yata but the guy who confessed yesterday before he came. I sighed in relief to understand what he meant and answered. "Yes, that guy ... yes he confessed to me. Why do you ask?"

"... A-Are you dating him now?" he asked nervously.

"No, I refused." I answered confused not knowing what awaits this.

My answer was relief for him "Great!" after regaining his sympathy he continued "Asuka-san i have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He took a breath and looked into my eyes "Asuka-san I like you."

"..."

'I-Is a confession! This time he grabbed me unsuspecting, for being my classmate. I never thought that he would confess. And that just yesterday I turned down someone too.'

"Asuka-san is quiet and lonely in class, but you're very smart and athletic. You're also very beautiful. I want to get to know you more, so go out with me."

His words left me confused.

'I think it's the first time someone confesses to me and say those things. I always had confessed from boys of other classes or other years who i had never spoken and they just did that because of my appearance. But this time I'm really flattered. I never had problems rejecting before, but this time is different ... it never had crossed my mind to accept a confession; but ... Amano-kun is very nice, but he doesn't attract me that way. Besides, what would think Yata and ... '

There I realized 'W-Why do I care what he thinks!? H-He's not my b-boyfriend or anything like that! I MEAN I like him and I really think he's cute, but ... Today I thought on him all day, and i depressed to know that I couldn't see him today. What's happening to me? I shouldn't think of him when I'm in the middle of this. But my heart doesn't stop beating when I thought about him... '

Thus I came to a conclusion. Amano was waiting for my answer. I took a breath and bow a little apologetically.

"Sorry Amano-kun. I am very happy to know how you feel, but..." the following words took me more work to say than the earlier ones. I looked up to see him and my face was flushed "I-I like someone else."

I blushed even more to finally admit it. Even I wouldn't have thought that i'll fall in love with Yata, but i did. It is the first time i admit i like someone.

Amano-kun was depressed to learn that. "I see, you like someone else ... H-How is he?" He asked a little jealous.

I was surprised how naturally he accept my refusal, but I wanted to answer his question. "Do you remember seeing a guy who was not wearing our uniform, after the confession you saw yesterday?"

"I think so. Did he have a skateboard?"

"Yes." I smiled "He's the guy I like" I blushed again.

"That guy!? He wasn't wearing school uniform, Is he older than us?"

"Yes." I said very happy.

"So you like that dwarf." He Sigh.

I laughed at his comment but replied "Yes, he is not as tall as you, but... he's a good person, he cares for his colleagues and friends, he's loyal and proud of his team, and despite being violent, stubborn and impulsive, he has a tender side." It made me happy talk about him with someone else, and I was ashamed to say these things about him.

"Ah, I can't believe I lost to a guy like that! ... But ... if you didn't know him, do you think you'd go out with me then?" He asked shy.

"Being honest ... maybe ... I don't know." I replied. After all he was the first to tell me that he likes me not only for my appearance.

"Damn it, I should confess before! ... Asuka-san if anyone asks, tell them I didn't confess and that this never happened."

"You don't want anyone else to know. Okay, i'll keep your secret." I smiled.

"Thanks, I don't want to feel uncomfortable with you, if others find out what happened."

"Thank you, it would be great if you keep speaking to me as you normally do, you are one of the few guys who talk to me, so I'll feel happy."

"Okay." He said goodbye to me a little dejected but fine.

I was going to leave but something caught my attention.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Confession

7:45 AM Girl's Dormitories

 **Misaki Yata's P.O.V**

Asuka ran to her bedroom after saying goodbye with a kiss on my cheek. Instantly my face flushed and i stood there for a while 'Why do you always do that out of nowhere!?' I blushed again and went back for where I came from.

When i arrive to the bar I saw Anna sitting at the bar, I greeted her and sat down too. I had breakfast, since I hadn't eat when I woke up. Sitting in the bar i thought 'That silly not breakfasted anything today. She will starve in class. That happens for falling asleep. '

"What are you thinking Yata-chan?" Kusanagi leaned against the bar and saw the boy deep in thought.

"Ah, Don't show up out of nowhere Kusanagi-san!"

"I was standing here for a while, so what are you thinking?" He asked interested.

"In nothing." He looked to the side, avoiding the answer.

The blond saw him and had an idea of what he might be thinking, but remained silent. Although he started talking about a similar topic to bother him. "You know Yata-chan, I noticed that's no longer difficult for you to talk to Asuka-chan as the first time we met her."

"W-Why you say that now?" He almost splashes what he was drinking, startle by his comment.

"Well she is the first girl with whom you feel comfortable, right?"

"T-That's not true, I act like anyone in front of Anna, and 'She' is part of the clan now so it's natural act normally with her."

"Yes, it's true, but I think it's different with Asuka-chan." He prepared an evil grin. "Only yesterday you two embraced each other so lovingly." He said mockingly.

Yata choked with the food at his words. "* Cough, cough * N-No, we didn't hug l-lovingly!" even with shortness of breath Yata contradicted. "And-And I wasn't the one who held her first!"

"But if I recall you hugged her very strong yesterday Yata-chan." He continued playing with him.

"I-It as for the moment, I-I'll never hold her!"

Anna saw them discussing. While Izumo was calm bothering Yata who was nervous and she couldn't help smiling.

Izumo saw her laugh and went to her, "Tell me Anna, do you like Asuka-chan?"

"Yes, I like Asuka." She said with an innocent smile.

"See? Anna is honest. Why can you say that you like Asuka-chan?"

"It's easy for her, they're both girls."

"So you can't admit it because Asuka-chan is a girl, huh?" Kusanagi never tired of bothering him, by the reactions and shocks that gave Yata, and so were for a while.

Yata went out to patrol on his skateboard to see if he could find the searched Yashiro, or something that could help find him.

After a few hours out and having found nothing, he went to the bar again. This time Anna was sitting on the couch with her red marbles on the table trying to find traces of Isana Yashiro. Some of his colleagues were already at the bar too. Yata left his skateboard at the entrance and greeted upon entering.

After days waiting to know the location of Yashiro, Anna opened her eyes and said "He's in Ashinaka high school." With her soft voice.

Despite hearing this so unexpectedly, Yata reacted immediately to information "Kamamoto let's go!" He said leaving the bar with his skateboard excited.

Very quickly they came to the island where the school was. They stand up on the entrance they saw they needed a PDA to pass. Fortunately two guys were close. They don't take long to take their passes and leave them running scared.

"How do we use this?" Yata asked with the PDA in his hand. "What a nuisance. Let's go"

"Yes," kamamoto replied using their passes to enter.

Inside the school they asked several persons, in several places if they knew the guy who they showed them on the phone, some fleeing unanswered and others simply denied having seen him. When Kamamoto saw two girls passing by said:

"Let's ask them Yata-san."

The boy refused immediately without turning "Let's Move."

Suddenly they saw two students near a fountain, they were away from everyone, even though the place was immense. Yata saw and approached them. As he approached he noticed that one of those students was a girl, but it was too late,so he walked on to ask the guy if he had seen the guy on the photo. Kamamoto followed him afar as Yata had advanced enough.

"Oi, you two..." he said as he approached, but couldn't finish the sentence because he noticed that the girl who was with the boy was Asuka. "Asuka? Why you are alone with that ...?" again not finished what he was going to say, he hid behind the wall quickly 'Is another confession?! How many times the guys confess to her!? She wasn't lying when she said she was popular.

Kamamoto reached him and saw him leaning against the wall. "What happen Yata? Let's ask those students."

Kamamoto was about to jump out at them, but Yata, grabbed him and stopped him in time and pull him back again to where he was behind the wall.

"What's up?" He said in a tone of voice annoying to not understand why he did it.

Yata put his hand in his mouth covering him. "Shhhh, speak quietly or they will hear you." He said shouting softly.

"Who?" he asked softly, but before hearing the answer, they heard the voice of the girl:

"What is it?" they heard the girl say.

"It's Asuka-san!" he exclaimed softly. "If is Asuka-san why we hide?" but the next thing they inevitably heard was:

"Asuka-san like you." That answered his question.

"He is confesing to Asuka-san!?" Kamamoto exalted, but because of where they were he couldn't let them find him. "Yata we should not be listening to this. Let's go." He said, prompting the boy to get out.

"I-I know that, but if we move they'll know that we were here listening. When Asuka leaves, we run to the opposite side. So she will not see us." I said that, but part of me wanted to make sure she was okay after what happened yesterday.

We had no other than stay in our place and wait they finished talking. We felt very uncomfortable to hear what they were saying. Asuka was taking a long time to answer. 'This is taking longer than yesterday. Just reject him and... 'I realized that yesterday didn't take that long to give an answer, but this time she was taking too much time. 'Is she planning to accept?' Out of nowhere I felt a tightness in the chest, a feeling that I didn't like and I had never felt.

After a long pause Asuka replied, "Sorry ..." Somehow the pressure in my chest left my body when I heard her say that and i didn't even pay attention to what she said later. Relieved and confident that it was going to end up there I prepared to move when I heard:

"I-I like someone else."

I stopped where I was and the pressure in my chest that i felt, became stronger than before, as if I got shot. "... I don't understand ... Yesterday she didn't say that she rejected them because she liked someone ... Asuka has someone she likes?' I held my chest tightly with one hand while I felt anger and anguish of nowhere. I Really didn't want to listening anymore. My heart began to pound and hurt. 'What is this?!' I thought mad, i didn't understand it.

"H-How is he?" the boy asked.

'I don't want to know.' But I couldn't help but hear in the background.

"Do you remember seeing a guy who was not wearing our uniform, after the confession you saw yesterday?"

'¿... A guy yesterday?'

"I think so. Did he have a skateboard?"

'Huh!?'

After a while Asuka finally answered "Yes ... He's the guy I like."

After hearing that I froze in my place. My chest pressure was a little lighter, but my heart beat stronger and faster than before. My face turned red as a tomato and instantly a wave of shame and relief beat me.

'... A-Asuka ... Asuka likes me!?' I crouched on the floor and put my forehead on my knees as I laid my hands covering my neck. I couldn't bear such shame immediately. I was sure that even my neck and ears were completely red and there were smoke coming out of my head. Nor i could control the stupid smile that formed in my face and forced me to clear it covering with my hand. 'W-Why am I so happy a-about this!?' I feel like a fool. My heart beat through all my body. I never felt that way, ever.

Kamamoto was beside me and didn't understand what was happening to me "What's wrong Yata-san!?" He shout softly.

I couldn't move from my place so I had to keep listening helplessly.

"So you like that dwarf."

'Who are you calling dwarf!? Damn you!'

"Yes, he is not as tall as you, but ... he's a good person, he cares for his colleagues and friends, he's loyal and proud of his team, and despite being violent, stubborn and impulsive, he has a tender side." Asuka replied sweetly and sounded happy as she spoke.

My heart was going to pierce my chest, i couldn't bear to hear those things about me coming from her any longer. I rose immediately with my face the color of blood and I walked out quietly and quickly.

Kamamoto saw me flee and was alarmed, but he followed me making little noise as possible. When we now turn away from the scene, Kamamoto reached me and started asking.

"Why did you leave Yata-san? We were going to stay until they finished talking to not listen to us... But who would have thought that someone would confess to Asuka-san, and she is have a person she likes, also they said something about a dwarf with skateboard... " after finish the sentence he turned to me.

"Wh-What are you watching!?" I shout nervous that he'd noticed.

"Yata why is your face red...?" just then Asuka appeared.

"Yata, Kamamoto what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello Asuka-san." Kamamoto greeted her, as if he had not seen her before, I was so nervous I couldn't even see her face, "Anna told us that Isana Yashiro was here, so we came to get him."

"Really? I didn't see Yashiro in school today either, so I'll help you look." She offered enthusiastically.

"That would be great, because we don't know this place and it's immense."

Asuka smiled knowing that she would be good help. So we started to walk again "By the way how do you get here?"

* * *

 **Well, i had problems with this particular chapter because the most important parts didn't save, so i had to 'rewrite'. Basically i wrote what i remembered and the 'essence' of what i wrote first. Anyway leaving that aside.**

 **DUN DUN DUUN I hope that you have taken by surprise about the same situation from two differents points of view, because that was the idea (I don't know if it worked XD)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fushimi Saruhiko

"Another dead end." Yata said.

"This is impossible Yata, this place is huge." Kamamoto complained.

"Shut up, i don't want to lose more time to avenge the death of Totsuka-san."

"Our classes are over, so i don't think that he's inside the building, but still he has to be somewhere on this island." I said, hoping it happened.

"If you say so, Asuka-san, it must be true. What do you say Yata-san?" he asked his friend.

"Ah ... y-yeah ... let's keep looking." He replied looking in the opposite direction from where i stood.

I thought it was my head, but I noticed that since I found them at school, Yata seemed to avoid me. He didn't see me once or spoke to me, and even walked away from me 'Have I done something wrong?' I asked worried.

Suddenly we heard two girls who saw us.

"Oi, you two come here. We want to ask you some questions." Kamamoto approached, without realizing that he sounded very suspicious.

The girls were frightened and immediately refused to approach.

When Kamamoto started to get closer, Yata gave a strong punch to the head. "Idiot! Don't scare the girls or I'll kill you!"

Yata apologized to the girls, but they ran away terrified. And he punch him again.

"OUCH, give me a break Yata!" He said holding his head.

"I'll repeat it again! Never threaten the ladies!"

I could no longer stand my laughter, my stomach started hurting and my hand couldn't cover my mouth anymore "Pfff ... hahahaha!" The cute and innocent way Yata reacted seemed too funny to not burst out laughing.

"But all this time we were asking the boys only. We have to ask some girls too."

"To find a guy You have to ask a guy!"

I laughed again with his foolish explanation. But then we listen someone else talk.

"If you keep this up you'll never get yourself laid."

We turned around and there was a guy in a blue uniform. He was tall, with a dark frame glasses, his hair was dark blue and had a sword aside.

"You bastard! Saruhiko!" Yata shouted.

'Do they know him?' I thought at the sight.

"How nice to find you here but how did you find this place? Oh, Anna helped, but i don't believe Kusanagi-san sent you to ask questions. So I guess that you took the initiative again. Right, Misaki?"

'Wow, this guy really knows them, and called Yata, Misaki.'

"You never change." He said teasingly.

"Shut up! And don't call me by my name or talk about me as if you knew me! Traitor!"

"Traitor? Kamamoto what did he mean? How do you know this guy?" I asked as i grabbed the sleeve of his clothes.

The boy looked at me between the other two boys. "Did you take a schoolgirl hostage to look for the guy? I didn't think you would fall so low." He said pestering.

"She's not a hostage, she is with us!" Yata shouted.

"Huh? How did you get a girl and such a cute girl, to help you and don't keep quiet like an idiot, Misaki?"

"Shut up! I told you not to call me by my name!" He said getting angrier and angrier.

The boy looked at me "Oi girl, what's your name?" He asked with a wry smile.

"Asuka Reiko" i replied confident, without letting him bother me.

After hearing my name, he turned to Yata.

"How did you sneak? The security here is very good Misaki."

"None of your business and i told you not to call me by my name as if you knew me. It gives me chills."

"Oh yes, you hate to be called by that name ... MI ~ SA ~ KI."

It was obvious that he was inciting to fight him.

"Don't do it Yata, it's a school you can't fight here." I tried to dissuade him from afar, but it didn't work.

"You asked for it." His body poured one red aura.

"Don't do it Yata, remember what Kusanagi-san said. Don't let the sacrifice of Mikoto-san be in vain." Kamamoto persuaded him before he do something. "What would you get fighting that monkey here?"

I relaxed a little when it seemed that the idea of Yata to fight left him, but the boy in uniform continued badgering.

"Mikoto-san huh? The guy seemed to have lost his sanity. After all, he voluntarily surrendered to jail. I guess that means he's maturing, you should learn from him MI~SA~KI."

That was enough for Yata to put his skateboard on the ground and ride on it. "Monkey. You'll die."

At the same time the other boy smirked and drew his sword.

I was alarmed knowing that the inevitable battle has begun and they don't even care about the place or the people nearby.

Yata skidded to reach his enemy and creating flames, he began to make a swirl of fire. It was incredible, but the blue-haired boy ran through him with his sword almost touching him. They kept fighting and nimbly dodging their attacks.

"You are no longer as strong as before." Yata said.

"No, actually i become stronger than before, much more."

They continued their fight. While Kamamoto and I were watching them helplessly. Both boys were fully engaged in their battle.

"What is it monkey?" Yata said to the boy standing still, as he watched from his skateboard.

At that time he took out two knives from his sleeve, and threw them into Yata, wounding him with one, in the shoulder; this caused that he fall from his skateboard and rolled a few meters on the floor.

When I saw that he really hurt him, my eyes widened in surprise and my heart stopped for a second, but i still reacted immediately and ran to him "Yata!"

He was on the floor with the knife in his shoulder, unable to rise.

"T-Two colors." Kamamoto muttered when he saw the blue on his sword and red on his knives. "Damn it!" At that time the boy in blue threw two knives really close from where we were standing and a fire wall appeared, blocking the way so we could not approach Yata.

"Stay out of this brats." He said to us.

I couldn't stay still and see Yata suffer on the floor and let that boy, keeping us away from Yata. I was furious with him. I couldn't leave Yata alone, after what he did for me all this time. I approached the flames coming out of the knives and with my hand forming its own fire i took one of the knives. The fire was different from mine, it wasn't as hot as when I burned with fire before joining the clan, but still burned a little. But none of that mattered to me. With the knife in my hand i tried to do the same as him and forming flames enough, I threw the knife on the floor to centimeters from his feet.

I couldn't recreate that wall of fire as he did but I took him by surprise, as he changed his direction to see me. "Stay away from him, BRAT" I said with the other knife in my hands and a red aura surrounding it.

"She is part of the clan?" He said surprised, but then his expression changed to a fallacious smile. "This girl is very interesting."

"Stop looking at her like that!" Yata said from the floor while he removed the knife and stood. "Asuka stay away from this." Yata seemed willing to continue. He began to create stronger flames than before. But he was interrupted by a strong beam of blue light that completely separated them.

"It's enough," said one woman. I turned to her and there was a woman with the same uniform as the boy. "Put down your sword. Fushimi what do you think you're doing in broad daylight? Did you forget where are you!?" The woman stopped him completely and I was surprised how quick and easy she did. She looked so upset and then turned to Yata "You're Misaki Yata, from the militant Faction under the red king, right? You serve as the vanguard and they call you Yatagarasu."

Yata looked at her and said "I also know about you. You are the right hand woman of the blue king, Seri Awashima. They call you… the heartless woman."

She changed her expression and replied, "The only person who calls me like that is the owner of a bar. Anyway I can't let you continue. What if we postpone your grief?"

"He started this." Yata protested.

"Maybe I didn't explain well. Your duel will be postponed." She said arms crossed.

"I have no reason to obey you, blue." He replied.

After quietly looking she spoke "Your king ... all he does is complain about how bad the food is, he finish it and then goes to sleep like a baby. He's a hard guy to deal with."

Yata was relieved to hear that. "Mikoto-san"

She smiled and made Yata blushed a little "Come on." He said and we left there.

I looked back sideways while we were leaving 'So those are the blue clan, Scepter 4.'

We walked to a bench to see the wound of Yata. He sat down and Kamamoto tried to see his wound, but I interrupted out of nowhere.

"You're a moron." I said honestly looking at Yata very upset.

"Huh!?" he was surprised and upset.

"It was obvious that he was taunting you, and you only went to seek a stupid fight in a freaking school and look how you ended, you Moron!"

"That's no way to talk to someone hurt!" He also spoke annoyed.

"Believe me I don't talk like that to the wounded, i talk like that to idiots." I said wryly as i looked at him angrily.

Kamamoto saw us fight but he was more surprised to see me angry, after seeing me worried when we saw them fight.

"Asuka-san calm down, you too Yata." He tried to soothe us.

"I am calm. Tell this idiot to do it."

"You're not calm, since we got back you started to say all this." Yata talk back.

"It's because you acted impulsively instead of thinking a little bit more."

"You didn't think too much either, taking those knives, you could hurt yourself, idiot!"

"I only did it because I was worried about you, moron!" I shouted what I thought and I left them quietly. When I calmed down I continued, looking at the floor "Come on, I'll disinfect your wound in my room."

Yata also looked at the floor and stood up.

"Well, i better leave you to settle your problems. I'll keep looking for a while." Kamamoto walked away and turned to see Yata. "See ya, dwarf with skateboard." He added with a playful tone and smiled.

"W-What?! ... O-Oi don't go stupid!" Yata was alarmed to know that his friend had understood the same as he when they heard the confession of Asuka.

"Dwarf with skateboard? What did he mean, Yata?" The confused girl asked.

"N-Nothing. Come on." The boy walked faster toward the bedrooms.

* * *

 **Well, i know that this chapter is technically what happens in the anime, but i added some of my stuff. So i hopped you like it and keep waiting for the next chapter, in wich i'm a little stuck, but will be worth it. (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Misaki**

We arrived to the dorm without speaking. "You can sit on my bed" I left my bag and went straight to the bathroom where I had a first aid kit. I saw Yata sitting on my bed holding his wounded arm and looking where I wasn't.

I approached him, "Take off your shirt." I said nothing more.

He was surprised and looked at me "What !?"

"I can't heal your wound if you're wearing your shirt."

Yata relaxed to hear that and took it off. Below was another black tank top so I could see his wound. I sat beside him on the bed on the side where the wound was. There was blood around it and I didn't know how deep was the cut. I took cotton and disinfectant to clean it first. "I've never done this before, but it's better than nothing." I warned him.

I slowly began to clean the wound. It didn't seem like Yata was in pain, although it really should burn for him, but still I gently blew his wound to minimize the pain a little. When I finished I used sterile gauze and covered his wound as best I could. I Awkwardly gave many turns around and tied it with a knot.

"Finished" I said a little uncomfortable.

"... Thank you," he replied looking down.

I knew it. I was very hard on him a few minutes ago on the bench, i had to apologize.

"... I-I'm sorry I shouldn't yell out there." I said sheepishly.

Yata saw me sad after I said that and I answered "I-It's okay, you don't have to apologize."

A little better I went back to talk timidly "Does it hurt?" I asked worried gently taking his arm and seeing his bandage.

"No, i'm fine." He smiled a bit trying to calm me.

I still felt sorry for what I said, so I lightly kissed his wound without touching too much. Then I gave a sheepish smile to Yata.

He blushed when he saw me do it. But then I got serious.

"Yata who was that guy who did this?"

Although hesitant at first, he began to speak "... His name is Fushimi Saruhiko, he was my friend since before we unite the red clan ... but he left us. He betrayed our clan and even burned his own logo, just to go with the blues." Yata angry remembering said.

"I see, so that's why you called him a traitor... But why does it bother you to call you by your name?"

My question caused him a small shivers.

I saw it and wanted to tease him a bit. "So ... Misaki Huh?"

He was angry when he heard me say his name, "Yes, my name is Misaki Yata. But don't call me like that."

"I know, Anna told me once, but why don't you like to be called by that name?"

He looked at me and then looked the other way "... Because it's a girly name." He murmured softly, but I could understand it.

I chuckled with his answer "It's not true, and if it were, so what?" He looked at me confused "You're not a girl and anyone can see that. And if anyone dared to say that to you, he'd be dead." I laughed.

"Well, that's true." He smiled proudly.

"So can i call you Misaki?" I insisted again amicably.

"No." He cut me immediately.

"Boring." I frowned.

I got out of bed, "I'll wash your shirt." I said taking the bloodied shirt at one side of the bed.

"N-no need."

"Let me do it." I said tenderly. He couldn't say no and he let me continue.

I put it in the washer and then went to get something in my closet. "Here, you can use this." I told Yata bringing him a blue men's T-shirt with short sleeves.

When he saw it he stared at me "Why do you have mens clothing!?"

"It's from my big brother." I replied "when he grew up and didn't fit him I asked him to give it to me. Sometimes I use it as pajamas."

"Oh I see." He said looking away and put it on. But when he did, he noticed that it was bigger than the one he was wearing.

I also noticed it and laughed a little "It's too big?" I asked sarcastically.

He look back at me annoying "Why is it so big?"

"My brothers are 5'11" and 6' each one." I presumed.

"They are very tall ... and still you are a dwarf." He said bugging me.

"Look who's talking, I'm 5'4", and you must not be so far." I returned it.

"I'm 5'6" so you're the dwarf here."

"I have 17 years old, and you are 19. You don't have much time to grow up like me." I said bragging.

"Shut up ... Why are you always looking for a fight?"

"Because it's fun." I replied innocently. "I always used to fight with my brothers and my parents. From fatiguing them to even play fights like in television and action movies." I laughed remembering, I approached him and sat beside him on my bed.

'But he's right I'm always looking for a fight when I'm with him or one way or another we always end up fighting. Even though he's the guy I like, and I want him to see the good part of me, but... '

"That explains why you're such a..." Yata didn't know how to continue without sounding offensive.

"Tomboy? It's okay, I know I am. I always been a kind of 'boyish girl' since childhood. I got along better with the boys, plus I have two older brothers. But ... everything changed when I grew up and the guys started liking my appearance and not me. " Asuka scratched her head and smiled uncomfortably at the memory.

The boy saw the girl was listless when talking and tried to encourage her "N-Not that I dislike your 'tomboy' side, you are more impressive than other girls for how strong and brave you are ... a-and is true that you're... v-very pretty, but that's not the only good thing about you. You are also friendly, aware of your actions and you didn't judge us when we first met, despite our reputation, and although sometimes you can be stupidly honest with what you say, and also presumptuous and really clumsy, all that makes you who you are... and I like you as you are." He murmured at the end, looking at the floor with a soft reddish color in his face.

Asuka was speechless by what she heard and the only reaction she gave was her blush as she looked away. "Th-Thanks Yata." She said softly embarrassed, but inside she was extremely happy, after all she heard saying all this directly from the person she likes.

Yata realized her reaction and felt more nervous knowing that the girl likes him.

"C-Can I ask you something else?" the girl broke the silence that had formed "Why did you avoid me since I found you two at school and began to help you look for Yashiro? Did I do something wrong?" She asked with a worried look on her face like a puppy that did something bad.

Yata gave a little jump when he heard Asuka noticed that he didn't look at her since he heard the confession and tried to answer her even nervous "N-No, you did nothing wrong. Really." Yata reassured, but he could not say he saw and heard what she said to the boy near the fountain.

"Oh Really? That's great. I thought you were mad at me or something." She sighed in relief and smiled slightly.

"I'm not mad at you ... I think it's the opposite." He muttered at the end.

"What?" the girl didn't hear what he said at the end.

"N-Nothing ... Your hand," he pointed at my hand, "Are you okay? Didn't you hurt after grabbing that damn monkey's knifes?" he asked irritably thinking about him.

I was glad for his concern "You should worry about your wound more than me. I'm fine, I'm a strong girl." I said with rosy cheeks.

"You always say that, but you've just been lucky so far not hurt yourself, possibly you'll find someone with whom you will not be able to win, no matter how strong you are now." He turned his torso to be face to face.

I sighed looking at the floor "I know, but I couldn't leave you lying there hurt. When I saw that you really get hit by the knife, I reacted immediately without thinking" I got closer to him with our legs almost touching "... I was really worried about you when I saw you hurt." I said staring at him, still pink in my cheeks.

He realized that I approached him, his face flushed a little, but he wasn't nervous "I also was worried about you yesterday with that guy." Yata looked me in the eyes and put his hand to my face. He touched my lip with his thumb that was still a little hurt and came closer; it took me by surprise, but this time I watched him coming closer, without moving, my eyes were half closed. He was watching my lips as he approached without removing his thumb from my lips. When i could almost feel his breath he spoke "... Asuka." He called me as if asking me for permission to continue.

My heart was beating really hard, and I could see that Yata was also slightly flushed. I quickly respond tenderly "You can do it..." and by that I also approached him a little, finishing my sentence before touching "... Misaki."

But before something happens, someone knocked on the door of the room. "Asuka Are you there?" It was heard on the other side.

Completely off, the two teenagers were separated immediately, looking in the opposite direction of each other, completely red.

"Y-Yes, I'm here." The nervous girl said rushing to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw her classmate Kukuri. "Kukuri What is it?"

"Hi Asuka, I wanted to borrow your notes from literature. With all we have above, I was a little busy and it didn't give me time to make my notes, so can you help me? Please." She begged her clasping her palms hard and closing her eyes.

"Oh ... of course, no problem." Asuka replied calmly, though her heart was beating fast for the shock happened seconds ago.

The Schoolgirl picked from her purse a notebook with her notes in class and brought it back to the door. "Here, you can return it when you finished." She said amiably.

"THANKS Asuka, you saved me." She said happily.

"It's nothing." Asuka was happy to help, but she suddenly remembered she could ask something important at that time before she leave "Kukuri wait, Have you seen Yashiro after school today?"

"Who?" Her classmate shook her head to one side confused.

"Isana Yashiro ... our friend." reinforced the girl.

"N-not know who you're talking, Asuka You sure I know?"

"Of course you know, Yashiro: white hair, thin, always sneaking to class." She returned to clarify, this time worried about her reaction.

"Sorry, Asuka, I don't know who you're talking about." She replied disappointed.

Asuka couldn't believe what she said and was very confused, but didn't want to retain her any longer.

At the same time Kukuri turned her gaze into Asuka's room and saw a guy sitting on the bed of her classmate, she was a little surprised, but then the girl said "Sorry I didn't know you were with someone, better I will leave you two alone." She looked at her suggestively "Thanks for the notes ... and don't worry, I will not tell anyone." Again she gave her a suggestive look and winked her eye.

Asuka froze a bit when she heard the interpretation of what was going on. "I-It's Not that." She shouted nervously until her classmate was gone. She closed the door and turned to the boy, both nervous, but suddenly something went to Asuka's mind, getting her serious.

"Did you hear that? She said she didn't know Yashiro, but we were in the same class for weeks. How can she not know who I mean?" She asked worriedly sitting on the bed again.

"Maybe she was lying to cover it up." Yata also got serious.

"No, if she was lying she would say she didn't see him or give us a false location. She would not be so stupid to lie knowing that we both know him."

"Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"Yes, she looked completely confused when I talked about him, as if she really didn't know ... but that would mean that she forgot about him? I don't understand ..." She was disoriented.

"This makes no sense, she couldn't completely forget about him out of nowhere... Maybe this guy doesn't work alone." Yata suggested.

"No, don't say that, I still believe that Yashiro is not behind this." Asuka was alarmed and again defended the suspect.

"The more we looked, the more he hide, if he really was innocent, I don't think he would disappear." That hit Asuka.

She was cornered, the guy she said she was on his side, didn't seem to be entirely innocent in this scenario, but she didn't want to give up yet.

"If we can't find him on this island, the only thing left is that Anna and the boys find a trace of him." Yata said.

Asuka nodded dejected. "Then there's nothing to do," she sighed rendered holding her weight with her arms behind her back.

"Yes, we have no choice but to wait."

The girl chuckled covering her mouth with one hand "How strange of YOU to say that."

"Hey you!" He was angry following the game.

But when they saw their faces, they recalled what they did a few minutes ago, and turned nervous, creating an uncomfortable mood.

"W-want to play video games?" She asked nervously randomly to break the silence.

"Ah, Y-Yes." He replied nervously.

Asuka stood up and walked to the TV facing the bed, turned on the console, and took two controls, gave one to Yata and sat down again in her bed. So the discomfort was quickly vanished and they play for a few hours, ignoring what they were about to do before.

* * *

 **I didn't die XD. It really took me time to think how to continue the story .**

 **Actually I had planned to write the story in another way, but I think this way is better and I didn't want to overtake a lot of events. And yes, I know, in three days she fell in love (￣∇￣")**

 **But hey there's a movie that turns to it several times XD (It's called 'Dan in real life)**

 **Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes, I wish you like the story and I'll see you later.**

 **PD: Kukuri you cockblock.**


End file.
